


Informant

by Gwyllt



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Double Agents, Drama, Ethical Dilemmas, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moral Dilemmas, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Secrets, Sleep Deprivation, Suffering Donald Ressler
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Приехав на место преступления, Генри Прескотт с ужасом понимает, что знает убитого человека, и становится перед моральной дилеммой.
Relationships: Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley & Donald Ressler, Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley & Raymond Reddington, Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley/Donald Ressler, Raymond Reddington & Donald Ressler, Raymond Reddington/Donald Ressler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalleNess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/gifts).



> Уиуиу, обещанный Пресслингтон х) 
> 
> I won't promise I translate it, but maybe, maybe... For f- sake, 46 pages!!!  
> Inspired by Eliza Rickman - Pretty little head song. UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CSSNL — Crux Sacra Sit Mihi Lux // May the holy cross be my light // Да будет святое распятие светом моим  
> NDSMD — Nunquam Draco Sit Mihi Dux // May the dragon never be my guide // Да не последую я никогда за демоном  
> Надписи на кольце Святого Бенедикта, почитаемого всеми католиками.

_«Нужна помощь»,_ — номер телефона, хотя он и не был забит в адресную книгу, Прескотт знал наизусть — привилегия постоянных клиентов.

Экран телефона померк, экономя заряд батареи, а следом погас, оставив яркий фосфеновый квадрат плавать в темноте. Прескотт потер глаза двумя пальцами: он был на ногах уже вторые сутки, и ничего не желал сильнее, чем рухнуть в кровать и проспать до самого Четвертого Июля.

Телефон вновь завибрировал, и дисплей загорелся, показывая значок нового уведомления. Прескотт разблокировал телефон касанием пальца.

_«Ответь»._

Пока для него есть работа, за которую он получает деньги — его желания не имеют значения. Сон не оплатит квартиру, не купит продукты и не отремонтирует поцарапанное крыло новой «Ауди».

Экран вновь померк. Прескотт заставил себя взять телефон обеими руками — тело отзывалось заторможенно, руки двигались словно не сквозь воздух, а сквозь густой глицерин. Прескотту казалось, он видит движения рук за миллисекунду до того, как они и впрямь происходят, словно недостаток сна открыл ему третий глаз — такое случалось и раньше; должно быть, его мозг обрабатывал информацию быстрее, чем тело могло выполнять его команды.

Затылок ерошил замшевый подголовник, и Прескотт подавил желание откинуть на него голову и закрыть глаза — всего на пару секунд, что такого может случиться за пару секунд?.. Но вместо этого он лишь тряхнул головой, сгоняя сонную поволоку: он хорошо знал себя. Моргнешь на пару секунд, выморгнешь через пять часов…

Пальцы пробежали по экрану, складывая буквы в одно слово.

_«Адрес?»._

_«Угол Пятьдесят Третьей и Четырнадцатой»._

Прескотт прикрыл глаза — и вновь распахнул их спустя бесконечную и мучительную паузу, выдирая себя из сна. Короткий взгляд на часы — и паника, начавшая было подниматься в груди, улеглась: 15:13. Катастрофы не произошло, он не отрубился до позднего вечера, и клиент не будет разочарован.

Он коснулся коробки передач, включая первую, нажал на газ, плавно стартуя с места и оставляя позади полумрак подземной парковки. Яркий дневной свет хлестнул по глазам, и из угла глаза скользнула слеза; Прескотт стер ее быстрым движением запястья и достал из бардачка очки с дымчатыми стеклами. Для клиентов он — волшебник, джинн из лампы, у которого всегда все прекрасно и который всегда к вашим услугам в любое время дня и ночи. Пару раз Прескотта подмывало узнать, что о нем думают со стороны, но каждый раз он останавливался, не позволяя себе перейти к действиям. Слишком уж жалко это выглядело даже в мыслях —

но интерес все равно никуда не девался.

Наверное, он все-таки тщеславен.

Длинный хриплый гудок заставил его подскочить в кресле — оказывается, на светофоре давно зажегся зеленый. Тихо ругнувшись, Прескотт тронулся с места, сдержанно отчитав себя за витание в облаках. Не время и не место.

Своего клиента — точнее, одного из его людей — Прескотт узнал сразу: неприметный мужчина в кожаной куртке и черных очках, старательно изучающий стенд с картой метро. Он проехал мимо до ближайшей парковки, безропотно оплатил стоянку на час и пошел обратно — гадая, почему нельзя было просто остановиться рядом?.. В его действиях был какой-то смысл, что-то, связанное с безопасностью, но сейчас даже пара лишних футов была для него непосильной дистанцией. И все же он зачем-то идет —

мысок ботинка врезался в бордюр, и Прескотт смешно подскочил, перепрыгивая неожиданное препятствие. Быстрый взгляд, чтобы проверить, не видел ли клиент его позор, но нет, мужчина все так же изучает карту метро.

Может, это и не клиент?

— Обычно мне дают более подробные координаты, — сказал Прескотт, останавливаясь в паре шагов от него. Он знал, что очки скрывают покрасневшие глаза и набрякшие мешки, и от того в голосе разливалась уверенность, которой, положа руку на сердце, Прескотт в себе не ощущал. Споткнуться, переходя дорогу, это ж надо!

— Мистер Прескотт? — уточнил мужчина, поднимая голову. Зеркальная поверхность его «авиаторов» отражала самого Прескотта: неброское пальто, дорогая укладка, прямоугольные очки — увиденное окончательно успокоило его. Никто не скажет, что он в одном шаге от того, чтобы сесть прямо на бордюр и задремать, прислонившись к терминалу оплаты парковки.

А вот пауза между репликами могла бы быть и поменьше.

— Да, — резче, чем следовало, ответил Прескотт. — В чем дело? Я не ради разговоров приехал.

— Пойдемте, — ничем не выдав раздражения, сказал мужчина и повернулся спиной, решительно зашагав вдоль Четырнадцатой улицы.

Прескотт последовал за ним, чуть поодаль. По пути он лихорадочно перебирал в уме адреса — но ни Четырнадцатая, ни Пятьдесят Третья не были ему даже смутно знакомы. Здесь не жили несговорчивые прокуроры или нечистые на руку адвокаты, упрямые судьи или слишком принципиальные копы — в общем, никого, соответствующего его статусу.

_Что, если это подстава?_

Мысль вспыхнула неоновой вывеской, совсем как экран телефона в темноте парковки — и медленно выцвела, оставив после себя ядовитое ярко-зеленое

_(а?)_

пятно. Прескотта бросило в жар и он на миг сбился с шага, чудом не споткнувшись о свои же ноги. Он вскинул глаза, безошибочно находя CCTV, слепо пялящуюся в пространство прямо над светофором — и паника медленно отступила, неохотно вынув длинные когти из его разума.

Если бы это была подстава, его скорее позвали бы в парк или на стройку, а не провели по оживленному району города, засветив на всех камерах наблюдения по пути.

Несколько шагов Прескотт прошел, ни о чем не думая, после чего спохватился и попытался нашарить хоть какой обрывок мысли — о чем он там думал?.. Наблюдение, подстава, клиенты…

— Сюда, — мужчина остановился около неприметной двери многоквартирного дома — обшарпанная железная дверь, обклеенная объявлениями о пропавших собаках и съеме жилья.

Прескотт остановился на пороге.

— И в какую квартиру мне идти? — язвительно уточнил он, не дождавшись продолжения.

— Сорок восьмая, пятый этаж.

— Благодарю, — буркнул Прескотт, нажимая на домофоне «48».

Дверь открылась сразу, как только сняли трубку, и Прескотт вошел в пропахший мочой и сыростью подъезд.

Сорок восьмая квартира сиротливо ютилась в углу, прямо под выбитой лампой — ботинки Прескотта захрустели по разбитому стеклу, и он поморщился. Главное, чтобы какой-нибудь крупный осколок не пропорол подошву или кожу — черт побери, только из-за этого он поднимет цену на пару тысяч. Производственный ущерб, как ни крути.

Дверь в квартиру оказалась закрыта — умно — и Прескотт трижды нажал на кнопку звонка. Стертую, отметил он походя. Обитатель квартиры либо очень любил гостей, либо не делал ремонт с самого 9/11.

— Кто там? — рявкнули изнутри. Прескотт закатил глаза, зная, что в темноте, да еще и из-за очков, никто этого не заметит.

— А вы никого не ждете? — уточнил он. — Извините, должно быть, я ошибся дверью.

Дверь распахнулась еще до того, как он закончил фразу. На пороге стоял еще один мужчина — копия оставшегося внизу, только без черных очков — и он неприветливо дернул головой.

— Заходи.

Прескотт удержался и от гримасы, и от многозначительного жеста, и перешагнул порог.

Внутри оказалось чище, чем ожидал Прескотт; кошачьей мочой или лежалыми вещами тоже не пахло. Напротив входа — среднего размера зеркало, в раме небрежно торчат вскрытые конверты счетов с пометками «оплатить!», «сделано» и «передать Китти».

Китти.

Прескотта повело и он чуть качнулся, но не потребовалось ни хвататься за стены, ни скакать в попытках найти равновесие.

Женщина.

Мог быть и стереотипный манерный гомосексуал, конечно; но Прескотт отмел эту версию. Нет, точно женщина; и в подтверждение мыслей он чудом не споткнулся о валявшиеся поперек дороги сапоги на небольшом каблуке.

Прескотт любил свою работу, потому что за нее хорошо платили; Прескотт с самого начала занялся «клининг-бизнесом», потому что ему нравился процесс; Прескотт, черт побери, ни разу не пожалел о том, что выбрал себе такую подработку. Но в его профессии все-таки были моменты, которые он ненавидел;

впрочем, такие моменты можно найти в любой работе.

Будучи адвокатом, ты обязан защищать всех клиентов — виновных, невиновных, совершивших ошибку и жестоких расчетливых дельцов. Деньги не пахнут.

Будучи уборщиком, ты должен хорошо выполнять свою работу вне зависимости от того, что ты убираешь — мусор, заброшенную квартиру или трупы.

Даже если это трупы женщин.

Или детей.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Прескотт, — Ричард Кольт поднялся с дивана, протягивая руку — и Прескотт пожал ее. — Рад, что вы прибыли так быстро.

— Разве я когда-нибудь заставляю вас ждать? — парировал Прескотт, чуть улыбаясь углом рта.

Ричард Кольт был одним из его первых клиентов; потомок того самого Кольта по одной из побочных линий, он продолжал бизнес знаменитого предка — правда, не в самых законных формах. Даже Прескотт, не интересующийся вещами подобного рода, знал, что Ричарду Кольту принадлежит ряд оружейных заводов на Ближнем Востоке, и что он — грязные слухи, не более того — спонсирует ряд террористических организаций по всему миру.

— Разумеется, нет, — усмехнулся Кольт — широкая улыбка при ледяных, неподвижных глазах. Не хватало только хрестоматийного _«всего-лишь-бизнес»_ изречения, высеченного изнутри на кольце вместо CSSNL NDSMD. По спине Прескотта пробежал знакомый холодок. — Я знаю, что _всегда_ могу на тебя положиться.

Прескотт чуть склонил голову, радуясь, что надел очки.

Рядом с Кольтом он всегда чувствовал себя под незримым прицелом невидимого снайпера — и Прескотт не поклялся бы на Библии, что это просто фигура речи. Он вполне допускал вероятность, что прямо сейчас его выцеливает еще одно «доверенное лицо» Кольта, прячась между трубами на соседней крыше, готовый по одному знаку снести ему полчерепа.

Звуки замедлились, будто проигрыватель зажевал пленку; в плывущем, жаждущем отдыха сознании Прескотта промелькнуло лицо Кольта — другое лицо, лет на десять моложе и намного живее застывшей маски, в которую оно превратилось сейчас. Прескотт тогда только-только закончил академию, но жизнь уже выбила из него остатки наивного идеализма: он был на мели, с огромными долгами за обучение и безо всяких перспектив. Он искал работу — любую работу — и она появилась в обличье Кольта, с привкусом просроченного Копполы:

п р е д л о ж е н и е, о т к о т о р о г о н е в о з м о ж н о о т к а з а т ь с я.

_«Я могу заплатить тебе пять тысяч наличными, если ты сделаешь работу хорошо. Но если ты сделаешь работу плохо, я дам те же пять тысяч паре толковых ребят, которые умеют делать **очень** больно»._

— В этот раз ничего сложного, — слова Кольта падают на пол и пружинят, как наполненные гексафторидом серы шары. — Бытовая стычка.

Прескотт до сих пор не знает, почему Кольт выбрал именно его — в Вашингтоне полно адвокатов-недоучек — но тем не менее, с тех пор Прескотт должен ему за само своё существование, и это _очень_ неприятное ощущение.

— Ты же знаешь, Ричард, — Прескотт растянул губы в широкой улыбке. — Ради тебя — что угодно.

— О, в этот раз — не для меня, — Кольт с сожалением развел руками. — Мне в таком клоповнике нечего делать, но друг попросил, а чего не сделаешь ради дружбы, верно?

У Прескотта давно уже нет друзей — с таким родом деятельности учишься никому не доверять.

— Верно, — кивнул он, сдерживая порыв снять очки — легкое затемнение в полумраке квартиры только мешало. — В таком случае, не буду тебя задерживать разговорами.

— Мне всегда приятно твое общество, ты же знаешь, — вновь широкая улыбка при арктическом взгляде. — Но ты прав, поболтать можно и в более приятной обстановке. Она в комнате.

Все-таки «она».


	2. steady

Начинать работу следует с самого порога, а иногда — от дверей подъезда

_(но здесь не тот случай)._

Следует осмотреть стены, дверные ручки и проемы — некоторые клиенты физически не способны держать руки в карманах и оставляют кучу следов, которые следует убрать. Пропустишь хоть один, и вся работа насмарку, а заработанные деньги придется тратить не на роскошь и удобства, а на билет до Гватемалы в один конец.

Затем нужно проверить пол, по той же причине: клиент мог вляпаться в лужу крови и — снова — оставить кучу следов заодно с отпечатком ботинка. А ребята-эксперты способны превратить один отпечаток в словесный портрет предполагаемого убийцы, начиная от размера ноги и веса и заканчивая ростом и — иногда — даже ДНК.

Прескотт в третий раз осмотрел дверной косяк, и только после этого сдался — дешевле помыть все полы и косяки, чем пытаться судорожно вспомнить: на этом косяке есть отпечатки или нет? — и снова и снова пробегать взглядом по ссохшемуся дереву. Было бы легче, будь он один — тогда он достал бы телефон и записывал все наблюдения туда; но Прескотт кожей ощущал острый взгляд Кольта, следящего за каждым его движением.

Прескотт отвернулся от двери и окинул взглядом раскинувшееся перед ним пространство.

Самая сложная часть работы — проверить, не оставил ли клиент на месте преступления своих вещей. Головная боль всех бытовых убийств: когда знаешь жертву, очень легко забыть захватить с собой зонт, форму для пирога или кепку.

— Она жила одна? — уточнил Прескотт.

— Мой друг говорит, да. Вроде как у нее есть сын, но он практически здесь не бывает.

— «Практически»?

— За последние три месяца ни разу не был, — Кольт лучше прочих понимал важность подобных вопросов, и потому не выражал ни тени недовольства. Пожалуй, даже наоборот — в его голосе сквозило что-то похожее на одобрение.

Три месяца — Прескотт сжал в кулак руку, которой собирался потереть лоб — три месяца — это много. Даже если здесь и есть какие-то вещи сына, они не валяются на виду, а бережно убраны в шкаф. Ворох счетов на зеркале, сумка на тумбочке, разбитый телефон — телефон!

Прескотт легонько пнул мыском ботинка самый крупный кусок пластика и покачал головой.

— Нужен новый. Даже самый тупой коп заподозрит неладное — счета на телефон есть, а самого телефона нет.

— Марк! — Кольт не медлил ни секунды. — Сходи в ближайший магазин, купи самый дешевый стационарный телефон.

— Есть, босс.

Ботинки на полу — Прескотт наклонился и поставил их у галошницы, рядом с гостевыми тапочками, мысками в одну сторону. Черная черта на вытертом линолиуме — не криминально, таких черт везде полно.

Прескотт двигался вперед по коридору, постепенно приближаясь к комнате — вот там-то работы будет просто завались, — и мучительно сопротивляясь желанию опустить руки, сесть на пол и немного вздремнуть…

И он остановился. Никому не будет лучше, если он будет думать о сне вместо работы.

— Мне нужен кофе.

— Боб, — Кольт даже пальцем не пошевелил, а впустивший Прескотта мужчина поднялся с места и исчез за дверью. — Я все ждал, когда ты попросишь.

— С утра был в суде, — не солгал Прескотт. — Сложное дело. Не хочу здесь напортачить из-за этого.

— Это правильно, Генри, — Кольт усмехнулся. — Я всегда говорил — профессионализм заключается не только в том, чтобы круто выглядеть. Профессионализм — это умение признавать свои слабости.

Прескотт кивнул. Ровный, слегка рокочущий на низких нотах голос Кольта убаюкивал, манил закрыть глаза — и Прескотт вытаращил их изо всех сил и часто заморгал, зная, что очки не позволят Кольту увидеть больше положенного.

— Я рассказывал тебе о Билли? Билли Бартон? Нет? — Кольт чуть слышно хмыкнул. — Билли был лучшим дознавателем, что я знал; и это при том, что Билли весил двести пятьдесят фунтов и з-з-з-за-за-заикался так сильно, что порой по десять минут не мог закончить фразу.

Прескотт пьяно кивнул и позволил себе опереться плечом на стену — ничего дурного из этого всяко не будет. Билли-Дознаватель; имя знакомо, но ничего конкретного Прескотт припомнить не мог. Да и неудивительно — не тот у него род деятельности, чтобы часто встречаться с дознавателями.

— Другой бы на его месте пошел бы к логопеду, занялся бы спортом — ну знаешь, чтобы выглядеть внушительнее. Круче. Накупил бы кожаных курток и серебряных кастетов — знаешь этих дешевых позеров, играющих в гангстеров? Но не Билли, — голос Кольта становился то тише, то громче. — От его шагов трескались половые доски, а когда он начинал говорить, даже я готов был отдать последнее, лишь бы он заткнулся. Он делал основную часть работы, ничего по сути не делая, опираясь на собственные слабости — и они давали ему силу. Вот что я называю профессионализмом, Генри.

— М-м, — отозвался Прескотт. Он представил себе картину, как Билли — что-то между мамой Гилберта Грейпа и Чокнутым Профессором — входит в комнату, и пол в самом деле дрожит под ногами, и…

На плечо легла чья-то рука, и Прескотт вздрогнул и распахнул глаза — чтобы увидеть прямо перед собой лицо Кольта.

— Ты в порядке, Генри?

— Да. Немного устал, — Прескотт прочистил горло. — После чашки кофе все пройдет.

— Хорошо бы, — пальцы на его плече сжались. — Потому что я не хочу, чтобы мой друг пострадал из-за твоей нерадивости, Генри.

«Генри», — каждый раз, когда Кольт произносил имя, внутренности Прескотта сжимались. Одни зовут тебя по имени, чтобы расположить к себе, другие — чтобы усыпить бдительность и ударить в спину, пока ты смотришь в сторону; и Прескотт не обманывал себя, пытаясь причислить Кольта к первым.

— Он не пострадает, — Прескотт заставил голос звучать спокойно. — Я обещаю. Дело простое, обставлю как бытовую травму, и…

— Боюсь, — от сочувственного голоса Кольта по спине побежали мурашки. — Дело немного сложнее, чем ты думаешь, Генри.


	3. go

Женщина лежала вниз лицом на бежевом ковре. Развороченный затылок, из которого торчали неожиданно белые осколки костей, потеки крови и аккуратная круглая дырочка в стекле не оставляли сомнений — представить дело как «бытовую травму» не получится.

Прескотт сдержал ругательство, так и просившееся с языка, и присел на корточки на самом краю кровавой лужи в добрых полутора футах от головы женщины. Среди кровавой каши кое-где торчали нахальные рыжие, с проседью, пряди — похоже, цвет натуральный. Платье скромное, но достойное среднего класса; туфли ношеные, но выглядят прилично.

Да кому могло потребоваться ее убивать?..

— За такое я беру дороже, — сказал Прескотт первое, что пришло в голову, лишь бы нарушить звенящую тишину. — Это не «бытовая ссора», Ричард. Мне придется изобразить ограбление, а это большое количество лишних ненужных движений.

— Ты же знаешь, Генри — мне не важна цена. Мне важно, чтобы у моего друга не было проблем.

«Не будет», — хотел сказать Прескотт; но в этот момент хлопнула входная дверь, скрадывая фразу — и Прескотт счел это за знак.

Боб принес кофе и для Кольта — и следующие несколько минут они провели в молчании, каждый со своим стаканом в руках.

Прескотт думал. Сон не сняло «как рукой» — в теле все еще ощущалась приятная тяжелая слабость, манящая откинуться на спинку дивана и уснуть прямо здесь — но развороченная голова бедной женщины не позволяла мыслям разлетаться.

Устроить небольшой погром, будто в квартиру ворвались грабители; выпотрошить мебель и подушки, будто искали заначку; забрать самое ценное, но не слишком тяжелое: ювелирные украшения, деньги, малогабаритная техника — да, телевизор — нет. Вопреки обычному стилю работы — нужно наследить, и как можно больше, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений в том, что хозяйничали уличные грабители. Самая большая проблема — шум; подобные налеты всегда сопровождаются криками, топотом, шумом разбиваемой мебели и громогласными угрозами, но ничего из этого делать нельзя, потому что время смерти не будет совпадать со временем «налета». Плохо, но не критично. В конце концов, на улице день, большинство людей на работе…

— Думай хорошенько, Генри, — вкрался в его мысли голос Кольта. — Мне нужно, чтобы все выглядело безупречно. Безупречно, слышишь? Не «хорошо», не «отлично». _Безупречно_.

— Я понял, Ричард, — ответил Прескотт, и раздражение все-таки прорвалось в голос. — Дай сосредоточиться.

— Нет, ты _не понял_ , — мягкий голос Кольта опутывал его змеиными кольцами. — Помнишь, я говорил, что у этой суки есть сын?

— Да, — лаконично отозвался Прескотт.

— Так вот этот сын работает в ФБР.

_ФБР._

Прескотт воззрился на Кольта, впервые за день жалея, что на нем очки — а после снял их, заглядывая сукиному сыну в равнодушные серые глаза.

— ФБР? — медленно и раздельно повторил Прескотт.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, Генри, — заботливо сказал Кольт, и в уголках его рта затаилась ухмылка. — Может, приляжешь?

— ФБР?! — мозг Прескотта буксовал, не в силах собрать воедино и вербализовать эмоции, поднявшиеся в груди при звуках этой аббревиатуры. — Тебе не кажется, что это — первое, что я должен узнать, оказавшись на месте?!

— Да брось, — Кольт усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Тебе не впервой водить ФБР за нос. В каком-то смысле я только поэтому и обратился к тебе — помнишь то дело с советником национальной безопасности? Лорел Хитчин, если я не ошибаюсь. Все прошло без сучка без задоринки.

— У Хитчин не было в башке дыры размером с теннисный мяч! — Прескотт заставил себя не повышать голос: работа или нет, а исключать из уравнения излишне бдительную соседку — слишком самонадеянно. — И тем более сына из ФБР!

— Успокойся, Генри, это перестает быть забавным, — поморщился Кольт, и Прескотт осекся на полуслове. — Я навел справки. Этот агентишка — шут гороховый, а не спецагент. Угробил карьеру, семь лет гоняясь за Реймондом Рэддингтоном, и теперь вкалывает в каком-то отделе особого назначения на побегушках у какой-то бабенки.

После фамилии Рэддингтона в голове Прескотта образовался большой и пустой мыльный пузырь. Слова падали внутрь, отскакивая от упругих стенок, грохотали в голове, как шарики в детской погремушке. Взгляд сам собой притянулся к клочку рыжих волос на затылке — в них запутался небольшой осколок ослепительно-белой кости — и Прескотт облизал вдруг пересохшие губы.

— Действительно, шут гороховый, — собственный голос раздавался будто со стороны, и звучал восхитительно ровно и спокойно. — Окей, Ричард, ты меня успокоил. Но я прошу тебя, в следующий раз — если таковой представится — предупреждай меня заранее, хорошо?

— Ладно, я понял тебя, — Кольт качнул головой. — Признаю свою ошибку, я должен был сказать тебе с самого начала. Как тебе кофе?

Кофе?.. Прескотт опустил взгляд и понял, что до сих пор держит в руках почти полную чашку.

— Отличный, спасибо.

Совпадение. Это должно быть совпадение, пульсировала в голове яркая — на этот раз не зеленая, а скорее фиолетовая — мысль. Мало ли агентов охотились на Рэддингтона? Он же «самый разыскиваемый преступник номер один», за ним половина материка гонялась… Это совпадение. Какой-то _другой_ агент. Чья-то _другая_ мать.

— А ты случайно не знаешь?.. — как его фамилия, хотел закончить Прескотт, но заставил себя заткнуться. С чего бы ему, чистильщику, интересоваться фамилией своей жертвы — если он никогда, никогда, никогда так не делает? Но поздно — Кольт уже вперил в него пустой взгляд, вопросительно приподняв брови.

— Знаю что?

— Где тут уборная? — как ни в чем не бывало закончил Прескотт и многозначительно поднял брови. — Природа зовет.

Она и в самом деле звала, и звала настойчиво: Прескотта тошнило. Не от вида крови или мозгов — в протоколах уголовных дел еще и не такое встретишь — а от неотвратимого, безнадежного осознания, что никакой это не _другой_ агент.

— По коридору налево, рядом с кухней.

Прескотт выдавил смешок.

— Дальновидно.

Документы. Нужно найти документы, вместо того, чтобы паниковать.

Он отставил бумажный стаканчик с кофе на подлокотник дивана и встал. Ватные ноги едва держали тело и словно вибрировали изнутри, но Прескотт храбро сделал шаг вперед. А потом еще один. И еще.

 _Бежать_.

Нельзя, оборвал сам себя Прескотт. Кивнул Бобу, или Марку, подпиравшему стену, и нырнул в спасительную ванную комнату — совмещенную с туалетом. Не спеша повернулся, запер щеколду, повернулся к двери спиной — и тут его ноги подогнулись и он качнулся вперед, чудом умудрившись схватиться за раковину.

Зеркало над ней отразило чье-то лицо: серое, с синеватыми губами и темными кругами под глазами; спустя пару мгновений Прескотт понял, что видит самого себя. Оставалось надеяться, что Кольт спишет подобный внешний вид на нервозность по поводу ФБР — потому что приказать себе цвести и пахнуть Прескотт не мог. Не в таком состоянии.

Прескотт впился пальцами в фаянс раковины, скользя пальцами по гладким стенкам; весь мир вокруг кружился и качался, и только раковина стойко переносила эти танцы, удерживая его на месте. Прескотт облизал губы, потом еще раз, потом потянулся и включил воду, и тугая струя ударила чуть ниже слива, забрызгав его рубашку мелкими брызгами — но он едва обратил на это внимание.

«Что делать?» — беззвучно, одними губами прошептал он, и отражение послушно передразнило его. Прескотт подставил ладони под воду и плеснул горсть в лицо, растирая его. Мысли пропали — только что кружились в голове вспугнутой стаей птиц, и раз — исчезли, будто и не было. Прескотт сунул руку в карман, достал телефон — и тут же сунул обратно, отдернув пальцы, будто обжегшись.

Сначала нужно узнать, кто это. Только после того, как он увидит ее удостоверение личности, можно будет говорить что-нибудь наверняка. Пока что все его выводы столько же истинны, сколько результат гадания на ромашке.

Плеснув себе в лицо еще горсть воды, Прескотт выключил кран и шагнул к выходу — и на самом пороге вспомнил, что ходил «в туалет». Бачок зашумел, когда он нажал на кнопку — и лишь после этого он переступил порог.

Кольт уже был на кухне — Прескотт увидел его силуэт и услышал обрывок фразы, что-то типа «а если они не станут сотрудничать, передай им, что я приеду и лично поговорю с их главарем». Сердце застучало быстрее — вот она, возможность! На лице Марка — Боба? — не отражалось никаких эмоций, и Прескотт скользнул в комнату, стараясь не шуметь.

У него было не так много времени.

Где бы он хранил свои документы, будь он женщиной? Сумочка.

Взглядом Прескотт обежал комнату, но не нашел ничего, похожего на искомый предмет; сонный мозг щелкнул и выкинул картину, виденную им в прихожей: прямо под зеркалом, рядом со статуэткой лошади, женская прямоугольная сумка! Напустив на себя как можно более деловой вид, Прескотт вышел из комнаты и промаршировал в прихожую; да, вот она, сумка! Кольт все еще говорил по телефону, и Прескотт схватил сумку в охапку, рывком открывая молнию. Под руки тут же полезла всякая дрянь: косметичка, очечник, пакет с влажными салфетками, зонт; Прескотт подавил спонтанное желание перевернуть сумку вверх дном и вытрясти оттуда нужное — нельзя, останутся следы; и замедлился, внимательно вглядываясь в каждый попадающий под руку предмет: зонт, косметичка, очечник; чек из супермаркета, пауэрбанк, паспорт, салфетки… Паспорт!

Прескотт прислушался — шагов не слышно — и выдернул паспорт из сумки, рывком раскрывая сразу на нужной странице.

«Элайза Присцилла Ресслер».

«Мичиган, Соединенные Штаты Америки».

Небо не рухнуло, сердце не зашлось — Прескотт быстро сунул паспорт во внутренний карман пальто и шлепнул сумку на место, перекинув ручки ближе к зеркалу, после чего присел рядом со входной дверью, делая вид, что изучает замок.

Элайза Присцилла _Ресслер_.

— Господи Боже, — чуть слышно прошептал он.


	4. leap of faith

Необязательно представлять дело как налет грабителей. Слишком сложно, муторно и не стоит усилий.

Продырявленное стекло можно вынуть, а окно затянуть пленкой — к примеру, выбили соседские дети,  а мастер  не успел прийти.

Ковер с пятнами крови свернуть и убрать — если сын не был здесь три месяца, он едва ли

_(еще как заметит)_

заметит разницу.

Изобразить разбойное нападение на улице намного проще, чем копаться в квартире, привлекая внимание.

Кольт смотрел на него внимательно, постукивая телефоном по ладони.

— Уверен, что сработает?

— Шансов больше, — пожал плечами Прескот. Украденный паспорт жег карман, и Прескотт подавил желание похлопать себя по груди, проверяя — а там ли он еще, не _сбежал_ ли? — но он держал себя в руках.

Кольт прищурился, разглядывая его, и Прескотт затаил дыхание. Сон испарился где-то между обнаружением паспорта и возвращением Кольта с кухни, и казалось, он в жизни не чувствовал себя бодрее — обманчивое ощущение, не сулящее ничего хорошего. Кажется, еще в студенческие времена он попробовал кокаин, и провел на ногах двое суток; а потом его еще трое продержали в ER с подозрением на сердечный приступ.

Во всяком случае, сердце колотилось точно так же, пульсируя в висках и почему-то в животе.

— Окей, — кивнул Кольт и засунул телефон в нагрудный карман пиджака. — Я тебе верю, Генри. Я ведь _могу_ тебе верить?

— Я хоть раз тебя подводил? — Прескотт не сдержал кривоватой усмешки. — Конечно можешь.

— Репутация говорит за тебя, безусловно, — Кольт прищурил мертвый взгляд. — Но всё бывает в первый раз.

Кровь бросилась Прескотту в лицо: он _догадался_ , как он догадался?! Пальцы царапнули воздух, но Прескотт не двинулся с места: нет, нет, успокойся, он просто играет на твоих нервах, как обычно — ничего нового, Ричард Кольт играет Ричарда Кольта, и если ты не наделаешь глупостей, он ни о чем не догадается.

_«Все бывает в первый раз»._

Лицо горело, Прескотту изо всех сил захотелось приложить к щекам лед: все бывает в первый раз, например, ему в первый раз придется «убирать» мать агента ФБР; первый раз придется убирать не безликое тело, а _мать_ человека, которого он знает ближе, чем кого бы то ни было — впервые за десять лет.

«Недопустимые отношения». Он должен взять самоотвод.

— Генри?

Прескотт поднял взгляд и посмотрел Кольту прямо в глаза. Изображение на миг расплылось, но сразу встало на место, будто тоже испугалось Кольта.

— Я не выспался и ужасно боюсь накосячить, Ричард, — честно сказал Прескотт, изо всех сил впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

Взгляд Кольта неожиданно смягчился.

— Ты и правда выглядишь как дерьмо. Не обижайся. Слушай, я могу позвонить другому парню, если ты…

Прескотт вскинул руку, жестом останавливая его. Нельзя. Если он вызовет другого чистильщика, все пропало.

_Всё пропало уже очень давно — с тех пор, как ты впервые приехал по его зову._

— Просто… Помоги мне спустить тело в машину. С остальным я разберусь сам.

_«Такие у нас правила, мальчик. Ты работаешь — и я не хочу знать, как»._

— Конечно. Боб, Марк!

Прескотт командовал процессом: завернуть голову в мусорный мешок, чтобы кровь и ошметки мозгов не отпечатались на лестнице, края закрутить скотчем вокруг шеи. Руки и ноги примотать к телу, чтобы не мешали при транспортировке, само тело замотать в окровавленный ковер, пятном внутрь, чтобы любопытные прохожие не заметили — на полу останется пятно крови, но его легко смыть с помощью хлорки и половой тряпки. Затем Прескотту пришлось отлучиться за машиной — он чудом не просрочил парковку, явившись за две минуты до истечения срока; а когда он вернулся, Кольт, Боб и Марк стояли на улице рядом с закрытым черным фургоном — и ковра не было видно.

— Я решил, что твоя машинка маловата, — Кольт кивнул на «Ауди». — Не бойся, я о ней позабочусь. А ты позаботься о миссис Ресслер.

Прескотта прошиб ледяной пот — даже сжатые в кулаки ладони мгновенно взмокли. Серые глаза Кольта блестели, отражая голубое небо, а мысли Прескотта лихорадочно метались вспуганными птицами между натянутых меж зданиями проводов: что делать? Как реагировать?.. Не придумав ничего лучше, он поднял брови.

— О ком? — и тотчас пожалел об этом: да о ком же еще он может _позаботиться_?!

— Ты точно справишься, Генри? — в голосе Кольта прозвучало почти что сочувствие. — Не припомню, чтобы ты хоть раз так тормозил.

Прескотт споткнулся о повисшую паузу, лихорадочно выдумывая ответ, но Кольт нашел его самостоятельно — спонтанная честность десять минут назад окупилась сторицей.

— Недосып — страшная штука. Обещай мне, что когда закончишь, как следует выспишься — я хочу, чтобы один из моих лучших людей был в хорошей форме.

— Конечно, Ричард. Извини, — в висках пульсировала легкая боль, грозящая перейти в мигрень — Прескотт никогда не видел себя в роли двойного агента.

Кольт скользнул по нему непроницаемым взглядом и кивнул.

— Позвони, когда дело будет сделано.

— Разумеется, — Прескотт проследил, как Кольт садится в его машину — внутри живота на миг сжался тугой узел, когда он представил, как толстые пальцы с золотым кольцом касаются отполированного рулевого колеса — и подождал, пока двор не опустеет.

У него был выбор. Он мог поехать в ближайший парк, выкинуть труп под любой куст, щедро полив траву кровью жертвы — несложный фокус, нужна всего лишь трубка от капельницы и пакет для сбора крови. Он мог отвезти труп в ближайший крематорий, и Элайза Присцилла Ресслер пропала бы без вести — трагично, но ее никто и никогда не найдет. Еще он мог оставить машину прямо здесь и вызвать копов — и тогда с его репутацией, карьерой, а скорее всего и жизнью будет покончено навсегда.

На самом деле, во многих безвыходных ситуациях выходов намного больше, чем кажется. Дайте ему чашку кофе и полчаса на раздумья, и Прескотт придумает еще десяток вариантов, ничем не хуже уже перечисленных; но его рука уже тянулась за телефоном, потому что тело поняло намного раньше разума —

у него нет выбора.

Прескотт достал телефон и нажал «недавние вызовы», после чего ткнул в третий по счету номер.

— Агент Ресслер, — голос звучал неожиданно бодро, почти как обычно. — Нам нужно встретиться. Немедленно.


	5. spill the beans

По пустынной стоянке торгового центра ветер гонял одинокий пакет, швыряя его из угла в угол — нелюбимую, но единственную игрушку. Пакет то надувался пузырем и взлетал вверх, под самый потолок; то сминался пустой пивной банкой и прилипал к стене, то выгибался парусом и несся из одного угла стоянки в другой, поднимая клубы пыли.

В выбранном месте Прескотт был уверен: строительство центра еще не было закончено, и здание не было введено в эксплуатацию; удостоверение же адвоката

_(и агента ФБР)_

отличный предлог для того, чтобы попасть куда угодно, в зависимости от желания.

Виски прочно сдавила тупая ноющая боль, словно на голову надели железный обруч

_(скорее уж терновый венок)_

и опустили вниз до предела, после которого череп должен расколоться надвое. В полумраке стоянки боль ослабевала, но стоило в глаза броситься яркому свету —

как, например, дальнему свету фар черного «Фольксвагена», -

как позади глазных яблок начинали взрываться острые маленькие бомбы.

Прескотт зажмурился, защищая глаза; потянулся было к очкам, но рука так и повисла в воздухе: если ему суждено

_(определенно суждено)_

получить по лицу, он обойдется без вонзившихся в лицо обломков пластика.

«Фольксваген» остановился в десятке футов от его машины, скакнул вперед, словно Ресслер забыл отпустить сцепление и вновь замер. Хлопнула дверь: специальный агент Дональд Ресслер — Прескотт просто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии произносить его имя, пусть даже мысленно, именно так, по всем правилам, раскатывая звуки кончиком языка — вышел из машины и остановился рядом с ней, скрестив руки на груди.

— Специальный агент Дональд Ресслер, — повторил Прескотт вслух, чуть растягивая гласные. — Рад, что вы приехали так быстро.

Если ему суждено умереть, зачем отказывать себе в маленьких удовольствиях? Прескотт не мог отделаться от навязчивой мысли, что здесь и сейчас он видит Ресслера последний раз — если не считать той неизбежной сцены, в которой Ресслер вгонит ему в горло дуло служебного «Зауэра», — и потому снова и снова скользил взглядом по встрепанным рыжим волосам, сдвинутым бровям и упрямо сжатым губам… На губах его взгляд задерживался куда дольше, чем на всем остальном.

— Этому когда-нибудь придет конец или нет? — рыкнул Ресслер, и от низкого вибрирующего голоса по телу Прескотта побежали мурашки. — Мне надоело бегать через весь город по одному твоему зову, Прескотт!

— Но ты все-таки прибегаешь, — Прескотт улыбнулся, чуть прикрыв глаза — не специально, они сами закрывались, стоило хоть на секунду ослабить контроль. — Это приятно.

Слова слетали с языка легко, без страха и постоянных сомнений: стоит ли говорить это, стоит ли упоминать то? Обычно Прескотт старался взвешивать каждое слово — если они серебро, то на них можно хорошо заработать, — но не в этот раз. Если уж это последняя встреча, то почему бы не позволить себе чуть больше?

Ноздри Ресслера раздулись, верхняя губа чуть заметно приподнялась — и Прескотт поднял руки следом за ней.

— Прости. Я имел в виду… — может ли хоть одна фраза быть понятой именно в том смысле, который он вкладывает? Судя по сдвинутым бровям специального агента — нет. — Приятно, что ты не заставляешь меня ждать. И если тебя утешит, это твое последнее задание.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Ресслер. Казалось, он наклонил голову еще ниже — ни дать ни взять бык.

— Я обещаю, — Прескотт положил ладонь чуть выше сердца и улыбнулся. — Больше не будет никаких заданий, никаких уборок, никаких звонков среди ночи.

Он чувствовал необъяснимую странную легкость; казалось, сделай он шаг — и воспарит над пыльным полом стоянки, как воздушный шар. Почти как исповедь, как последнее откровение: агент Ресслер, я больше не побеспокою вас ни единым звонком, ни единым словом —

_п_ _отому что после того, как я открою багажник, вы оторвете мне голову._

И это даже не фигура речи.

Ресслер сощурился, стараясь разгадать предложенную шараду: написанное на лице «я не понимаю» выглядело так наивно, так по-детски, что Прескотт не удержался и вновь улыбнулся, давя желание протянуть руку и коснуться его лица.

— Здесь нет подвоха, агент…

— У тебя всегда есть подвох, Прескотт, — оборвал его Ресслер. — Везде и во всем. Какие у меня гарантии?

— Моего слова недостаточно? — поднял брови Прескотт.

— Издеваешься? Конечно нет! — Ресслер наконец отлепился от машины и подошел ближе, теперь их разделяло два-три шага. — Ты пиздишь как дышишь. Уж не думаешь ли, что я тебе поверю?

— А вот это было обидно, агент Ресслер, — улыбка сползла с лица, и теперь уже Прескотт скрестил руки на груди. — За мной водится много грехов, но я никогда вам не врал.

Ресслер вперил в него настороженный взгляд — и на Прескотта волной нахлынуло желание сделать шаг, сократив разделяющую их дистанцию, дернуть за воротник пальто, притягивая его ближе к себе, и впиться в эти упрямо сжатые губы…

Его повело; пришлось сделать неловкий шаг, ловя равновесие мыском ноги — Ресслер нахмурился, явно растерянный. Было с чего: до сегодняшнего дня Прескотт не позволял себе подобного поведения, никогда не позволял себе прийти на встречу не то под веществами, не то пьяным.

Ах, если бы.

Прескотт повернулся к машине — оттягивать больше не было смысла, — протянул руку и положил ее на холодную черную ручку — и остановился.

— Дональд…

— Открой уже чертову машину, Прескотт. Мне есть чем заняться помимо тебя.

Прескотт чуть повернул голову, бросая на Ресслера долгий, прощальный взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он и рывком дернул ручку двери.

— Жаль чего? — Ресслер выразительно поднял брови, глядя на свернутый ковер. Кинематографичный момент рассыпался, разлетелся осколками разбившегося бокала. — Моего потраченного времени?

Прескотт тупо уставился на ковер, не понимая: как он мог про него забыть? Разве он не размотал его до того, как приехать сюда? Мысли послушно поскакали следом за воспоминаниями: вот он выезжает со двора, едет по Третьей Авеню, раздумывает о том, где назначить встречу, и слева от него вырисовывается серая громада недостроенного торгового центра…

_Он действительно забыл размотать ковер._

Кожей Прескотт чувствовал пытливый взгляд Ресслера: он все-таки был детективом, и странное поведение Прескотта не ускользнуло от его внимания. Ресслер вгляделся в его лицо, пожевал губы и резко выплюнул три слова:

— Ты здоров, Прескотт? — и по его лицу разлилось неописуемое выражение досады на себя за неуместное любопытство и брезгливого интереса. Прескотт получил отсрочку в тот самый момент, когда он приготовился расстаться с жизнью — и теперь, когда «казнь» отложили на пару минут, решимость неумолимо таяла, засыпая его вопросами:

а ты уверен?

А так ли ты хочешь покинуть этот мир?

Не лучше ли решить это дело миром и оставить все как есть, сохранив статус кво?

Твоя профессия, в конце концов...

— Немного не выспался, — сказал Прескотт вслух — второй раз за день? — и потер лоб. — Слушай, Дональд…

— Нет, — Ресслер наставил на него указательный палец. — Не называй меня по имени. Не знаю, что за игру ты ведешь, но, блядь, не смей так делать.

Ресслер снова смотрел исподлобья, снова искал в его лице признаки… чего-то, одному Ресслеру известно, чего, а Прескотт лишь вновь потер лоб —  игру вел не он, и говорил загадками тоже не он; он лишь хотел спать и совсем не хотел разгадывать словесные шарады специального агента Дональда Ресслера.

_И что не так с именем Дональд?_

— Почему? — о последнем и он и задает вопрос, глядя на Ресслера сквозь неплотно сомкнутые пальцы левой руки. Черт побери, у него в кузове машины — мать Ресслера, а они тут ведут светские беседы о лжи, притворстве и именах.

— Потому что меня это пугает, — прямо сказал Ресслер. Не отводил взгляд, не пытался кривой улыбкой превратить слова в шутку — и по спине Прескотта в очередной раз побежали мурашки; Ресслер знал. То есть не знал, конечно же; но интуицией агента чувствовал неладное, «чуял жопой», говоря приземленным языком региональных копов, и Прескотт не был к этому готов. Он опять забыл, с кем имеет дело; забыл, что специальный агент Дональд Ресслер — не только щенячьи глазки на модельном лице, но и семь лет Квантико, а потом еще десять — охоты за Самым Опасным Человеком Столетия a.k.a. Реймондом Рэддингтоном.

Прескотт криво улыбнулся.

— Специальный агент Дональд Ресслер боится, когда его называют по имени?

— Когда _ты_ называешь меня по имени. Не «Донни», не «агент Ресслер», не «специальный агент», — глаза Ресслера сверлили его лицо, и Прескотт отступил на шаг, ослепленный искушением вскинуть руки и закрыться от его взгляда. — Что за хрень происходит, Прескотт?

Специальный агент Дональд Ресслер всегда отказывался принимать правила игры, но именно сейчас это ранит Прескотта сильнее всего; пробивает грудную клетку, проламывает ребра и бьет прямо в сердце, которое предательски пропускает удар. Проклятый Ресслер видит его насквозь — даже перед Кольтом ему удалось удержать лицо, но не перед Ресслером. Прескотт с силой укусил губу, чувствуя, как соленый вкус крови расцветает на языке, и непрошеная мысль выныривает откуда-то сбоку

_(сбоку чего?)_

предательски нашептывая в ухо:

_может быть, это потому, что ты хочешь, чтобы он видел тебя насквозь._

И маска сползает с лица, разбиваясь о пыльный пол — Прескотту кажется, что он слышит сухой треск, а потом понимает, что под ногами всего лишь хрустит гравий.

— Мне жаль, — реальность вернула его в тело, качнувшееся на пятках, когда камень кольнул ступню сквозь подошву. Прескотт наклонился к ковру, протянул руку и одним толчком дернул свернутый куль на себя. Три оборота — и тело выкатилось наружу, чудом остановившись на краю багажника; безвольно скинуло вниз покрытую рябыми веснушками руку, уставившись в потолок машины рваной раной на затылке, в которую забились волосы и ковровый ворс.

Прескотт закрыл глаза.

Где-то на краю восприятия раздавался мерный звук: «шурх-шурх» — это мимо торгового центра проносятся на большой скорости дорогие машины; дорогие — потому что в этом районе сдается исключительно элитное жилье. Прескотт сам хотел бы купить здесь квартиру, подальше от магистрали, поближе к местным паркам, куда можно в любой момент спуститься погулять — особенно когда слишком уж устаешь от работы; возможно даже, куда можно привести любимого человека, чтобы ненадолго отвлечься от мира, в котором вы по иронии судьбы стоите по разные стороны баррикад —

_какую из сторон ни возьми, —_

и у него даже хватило бы на это денег, если бы последней совершенной глупостью в его яркой, но короткой жизни не была бы демонстрация агенту ФБР трупа его матери.

Прескотт считал удары сердца —

раз. Два. Три.

Он привык, что всё всегда происходит на счет «три», но вот миновало уже «четыре», а следом и «пять», и ничего не происходит; может быть, Ресслер замер соляным столбом, как обернувшийся на Содом Лот —

_не Лот, жена Лота —_

впрочем, неважно; а может, он прямо сейчас наставляет на него дуло «Зауэра», и седьмого удара никогда не наступит;

_(семь)_

а может…

Удар выбивает из легких воздух, и затылок врезается аккурат в распахнутую железную дверь, ссаживая кожу о торчащий штырь автоматического замка. Дверь скрипит и трещит, и звуки вламываются в сознание скрипящим по школьной доске мелом, вспарывая плавное течение мыслей.

_Вот сейчас._

Но Ресслер давит ему на горло, и Прескотт почему-то не слышит щелчка снимаемого предохранителя — и потому открывает глаза.

Ресслер близко, так близко, что Прескотт видит расширенные поры на носу, россыпь мелких, недостойных взрослого мужчины прыщиков на подбородке и поджившую царапину на правой скуле — а потом он переводит взгляд выше и внутренности застывают, будто внутрь залили жидкий азот. В черных

_(они же голубые)_

глазах нет ничего — ни ярости, ни боли, ни ненависти, лишь бесконечная, бездонная пустота.

И Прескотту становится страшно.


	6. breakdown

Вода врезается в лицо агрессивной пощечиной, забивает нос, врывается в трахею — и Прескотт заходится кашлем, волей-неволей приходя в себя. Голова взрывается болью от любого движения, яркий свет режет глаза, и где-то в хаосе цветных пятен плавают черные силуэты людей. Новый спастический приступ кашля — и вот он уже может дышать, наклонившись над собственными коленями, осоловело разглядывая развязанные шнурки дорогих туфель.

_Это же мои._

П лечи ломит от неестественного положения: руки скованы за спиной, и что-то жесткое врезается в  кожу. Он пытается пошевелиться, но приступ боли скручивает его снова, вынуждая уткнуться лбом в колени  и часто дышать приоткрытым ртом.

— А, очнулся, — голос незнаком, но раздается опасно близко, и Прескотт рывком поднимает голову, часто моргая.

— Где я? — голову отбрасывает назад сильным ударом — настолько сильным, что даже стул проезжает по полу пару дюймов и останавливается лишь потому, что врезался спинкой в стену.

— Вопросы здесь задаю я, — от хрестоматийности фразы хочется расхохотаться, но Прескотту дороги зубы, и он лишь стискивает их, давя смех. — Скажи-ка мне, Генри Прескотт или как там тебя — что ты сделал с бедной Элайзой Ресслер?

Ну конечно.

Прескотт на миг закрывает глаза — теперь он не боится заснуть, —

_(кто ж ему позволит)_

и качает головой: влево, вправо, снова влево.

— Позовите агента Ресслера.

Он хорошо знает таких громил: много мускулов, мало мозгов.  Ему дали задание и он его выполняет; к несчастью для Прескотта, такие громилы не принимают слов «нет» и «не знаю».

— Он занят, сегодня вечером тебя развлекаю я, — скалится громила и вновь бьет его, на этот раз в живот и вполсилы, явно наслаждаясь собой. В животе что-то булькает, а потом приходит боль. 

Лоб вновь врезается в колени, а жесткий жгут, которым перетянуты руки — в кожу. В груди просыпается стон, но Прескотт давит его, как до того давил смех.

«Мне нужен Ресслер, мне-нужен-Ресслер», — пульсирует в голове единственная мысль, на которую расщедрился  измученный недосыпом разум. «Сегодня вечером», — вспоминает он фразу громилы и понимает, что пошли уже третьи сутки без сна. 

— Мне нужен Ресслер, — говорит он вслух и сжимается в предвкушении боли. Предчувствие не обманывает: в этот раз удар приходится в левую скулу.

— А мне нужен ответ. Поможем друг другу? Ты расскажешь мне, что ты сделал, а я, так и быть, дам вам попрощаться, потому что я очень добрый.

Где-то в глубине разум лихорадочно перекидывает костяшки мыслей: это точно не ФБР и вряд ли  SWAT,  да и методы допроса не прописаны в Конституции ; Ресслер ни за что не пошел бы к таким,  только если…

Следующая мысль выбивает воздух из легких не хуже удара.

Рэддингтон.

Ресслер не пошел бы к рядовым головорезам — он пошел бы сразу к их  главарю .

Громила не успевает нанести еще один удар — Прескотт вскидывает голову.

— Рэддингтон! — и когда кулак замирает в воздухе, понимает, что назвал верный пароль. — Я хочу поговорить с Рэддингтоном.

Удар все-таки настигает его,  и стул подпрыгивает на полу, пронзительно скрипя железными ножками по плитке.

— Забудь о своих хотелках, Прескотт. На ближайший час ты — мой, — и надо признаться, Прескотт слышал эту фразу в куда более располагающих обстоятельствах.

— Я все расскажу, — выпаливают губы до того, как кулак сжимается в очередной раз. — Я все расскажу ему. Что ты теряешь? Если я буду врать…

Удар. Прескотт сплевывает кровавую слюну, и багровая нить бесконечно растягивается в пространстве перед тем, как лопнуть.

— Я все расскажу! — голос дрожит, и надо признаться — Прескотт переоценил собственную стойкость. — Я все расскажу, пожалуйста…

Его не слушают,  но главное — не хотят слышать. Между ударами Прескотт вскидывает голову и ему кажется, будто он видит чью-то рыжую шевелюру за мутным слюдяным стеклом, а рядом — круглое лунообразное лицо, знакомое ему до боли.

_В буквальном смысле._


	7. lim f(x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lim f(x) - обозначение предела в математике // mathematic's symbols for limit of the function

Частое поверхностное дыхание вырывается из приоткрытых губ. На серой плитке лежит клок черных волос, завивающихся спиралью, как наутилус, совсем рядом с ними — яркие пятна крови, следом — размазанный кровавый же след, а дальше предметы сливаются в калейдоскопическое пятно и превращаются в боль.

Боль пронизывает тело раскаленными иглами, рыболовными крючьями выворачивает внутренности, вспарывает горло и вонзается в сердце. Слезы текут по лицу, смешиваясь с кровью, и соль разъедает кожу, как кислота.

Нет, кислота была бы милосерднее.

Он уже давно ничего не говорит — он скулит, как побитый щенок; плачет, воет, жалко пытается отползти от очередного удара, но тот все равно настигает его, переворачивая на спину, и он прижимает руки своим телом, отчего они едва не выламываются из суставов.

— Господипожалуйстаявсескажу! — кричит его рот, тогда как глаза панически ищут за стеклом рыжее отражение.

И не находят его.

— Достаточно, Йозеф, — говорит невозмутимый голос с чуть заметным акцентом, после чего в поле зрения появляются дорогие «оксфорды». — Думаю, господин Прескотт осознал серьезность наших намерений.

Он поднимает глаза, и их обжигает яркий мертвенный свет — и где-то в миллионах световых лет над ним склоняется Рэддингтон, и тонкие губы растягиваются в омерзительной улыбке.

— Прошу вас, господин Прескотт, поднимитесь. Вам не говорили, что лежать на холодном вредно для здоровья?


	8. hit the roof

Ресслер сидел напротив и смотрел на него в упор, не моргая. По каменному лицу то и дело пробегали подпороговые волны: дрожали крылья носа, кривились губы, дергалась бровь, но он овладевал собой до того, как волны переходили в движение.

Справа возвышался Рэддингтон, прохаживаясь туда-сюда в неторопливом темпе туриста, осматривающего достопримечательности. Еще чуть поодаль стоял Йозеф, подпирая стену.

— Развяжите руки, — попросил Прескотт, и мольба в его голосе прозвучала отчетливее, чем должна была в его представлении. — Я давно их не чувствую.

Кровавая корка на губах трескалась при каждом движении, и из ран вновь начинала сочиться кровь.

— Что скажете, Дональд? — Рэддингтон повернулся к Ресслеру и сделал жест в сторону Прескотта.

Даже так.

Осознание рубануло по сердцу еще сильнее, чем до того боль: это не Рэддингтон. Это Ресслер. За всем этим стоит Ресслер, а Рэддингтон лишь… Поставляет ресурсы.

_Интересно, Донни, готов ли ты заплатить за них цену?_

Ресслер отрывисто кивнул, вверх и вниз — не то каменный истукан, не то сломанный робот. Рэддингтон так же размеренно, прогулочным шагом зашел за спину Прескотта, что-то щелкнуло — а потом руки обвисли вдоль тела безжизненными плетьми.

Прескотт не смог даже поднять их, чтобы растереть запястья.

— Так что вы хотели нам рассказать, господин Прескотт? — Рэддингтон вновь появился в поле зрения, поигрывая багровой пластиковой лентой — стяжка для проводов, опознал Прескотт спустя секунду. Ну конечно.

— Я ничего не сделал. Я же ничего не сделал, — слова срывались с губ сами собой. Прескотт смотрел прямо на Ресслера, в глаза Ресслеру, но на глубине тех ничего не дрогнуло, не пошевелилось. — Когда я приехал, она уже была мертва! Я ничего не сделал!..

_За что?!_

Ноздри вновь раздулись, но Ресслер не проронил ни слова. Даже не пошевелился. Вместо него ответил Рэддингтон.

— Агент Ресслер прекрасно знает вашу, без сомнения, похвальную верность заказчикам и тенденцию соблюдать их анонимность до последнего. Он принял решение сэкономить свое время и сразу подвести вас к «последнему рубежу», дабы не выслушивать ваши бесконечные словосплетения. Я всецело его в этом поддерживаю.

Прескотт глухо фыркнул, и по подбородку пробежала струйка горячей крови. Хоть бы обошлось без пластического хирурга… Он слизал кровь,  не чувствуя вкуса, и прикрыл глаза.

— Я не знаю, кто это сделал.

Повисла короткая пауза, быстро, впрочем, прерванная Рэддингтоном.

— Понимаю. Видимо, Йозеф не был достаточно убедителен. Что ж, Йозеф!..

— Нет! — Прескотт дернулся и даже успел заметить, как на кривом лице амбала расцветает идиотская ухмылка. — Я… Я все расскажу, но я не знаю… Я не знаю, кто это сделал. Меня вызвал не убийца. Я… Я думаю, что…

— При всем уважении, господин Прескотт, — в голосе Рэддингтона расцвел холод. — Думать — наша задача. Излагайте.

Прескотт вновь облизал губы, игнорируя боль.

— Мне… Позвонил постоянный клиент… — Рэддингтон сделал короткое движение, будто бы адресованное Йозефу, и последние бастионы его самоуважения немедленно капитулировали. — Кольт. Ричард Кольт.

— Так вот чьими услугами он пользуется, — Рэддингтон посмотрел на него снова, уже с другим выражением. — Признаться, пару раз у меня мелькала такая мысль, но…

Ресслер кашлянул. Один раз, гулко и страшно — внутренности Прескотта разом заледенели от этого завершенного, конечного звука, — и Рэддингтон заткнулся.  Не замолчал, именно заткнулся — осекся на полуслове и вновь обратил взгляд на Прескотта, словно и не начинал ничего говорить.

— Он… Он назвал мне адрес, — Прескотт перевел взгляд на Ресслера, избавившись от последних сомнений относительно того, чьей идеей был этот аттракцион. — Угол Четырнадцатой и Пятьдесят Третьей. Там меня ждал его человек, и до квартиры… Твоей матери мы шли пешком.

Лицо Ресслера сохраняло бесстрастное выражение; у Прескотта вдруг мелькнуло дурацкое желание помахать у него перед носом рукой.

— Я не знал. Клянусь, я не знал, — Прескотт смотрел только ему в глаза. — Я не… Когда я поднялся, там был еще один его человек, и он сам. Кольт. Он сидел на кухне. Сказал мне, что это был его друг. Друг попросил его… Решить проблему. Я не знаю, врет он или нет, я никогда не задаю вопросов…

— Мы это знаем, мистер Прескотт, — голос Рэддингтона доносился откуда-то сзади. — Ближе к делу.

— Д-да, — голос дрогнул, и Прескотт на миг возненавидел себя за это. — В общем… Он велел мне позаботиться о тр… О теле. Сначала я думал, что это бытовая ссора, потому что… Потому что так часто бывает, когда жертвой становится женщина. Кто-то толкнул сильнее, чем требуется, и…

Лицо Ресслера не изменилось, но в глазах промелькнуло новое выражение, от которого Прескотту захотелось оказаться очень, очень далеко отсюда — желание, трудновыполнимое в сложившейся ситуации.

— В-в общем, — Прескотт прочистил горло. — Я зашел в комнату, но там было… Там лежала она, с огнестрельным ранением. В окне было отверстие, пуля прошла насквозь. Я… В общем, я выразил свое недовольство сложившимися обстоятельствами, и Кольт сказал, что… В общем, я не мог отказаться. Я не знал! — в который раз повторил он, силясь достучаться до настоящего, живого Ресслера под маской. — Только когда Кольт сказал, что ее сын — агент ФБР, я…

Прескотт запнулся. Как объяснить то, что случилось с ним  в той квартире? Как логически можно обосновать его догадку, основанную на словах Кольта и клоке рыжих волос, прилипших к куску черепа? 

Как назло, молчал и Рэддингтон, давая ему завершить фразу — завершения у которой не было.

— Я… — Прескотт куснул губу, и короткая боль отрезвила его. — Думаю, я… Не знаю. Я подумал, мол, а вдруг, ведь она тоже рыжая, и сын из ФБР… Меня просто переклинило.

Срываясь в губ, слова теряли объем и становились плоскими, как осенние листы. Плоскими и глупыми. Но объяснить свое поведение иначе Прескотт просто не мог, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжать.

— Кольту позвонили, и пока он говорил по телефону, я нашел ее паспорт. Тогда… Тогда я и понял. Дональд, мне так ж…

— Заткнись, — отчеканил Ресслер. Его голос звучал хрипло и страшно. — Тебе не жаль. Не смей втирать мне этот бессовестный пиздеж. И я уже говорил, не смей звать меня «Дональд»!

Голос взвился от шепота до крика за одно короткое «не смей», и когда Ресслер встал, Прескотт инстинктивно вжался в стул. Если выбирать между Йозефом и Ресслером, он скорее выберет первого…

— Дальше, — велел Ресслер, нависая над ним, как дамоклов меч.

— Д-да. Да. Кольт спросил, что я буду делать… Сначала, я имею в виду, _до_ , я хотел представить дело как грабеж, но когда я понял… — близость Ресслера сбивала мысли с привычного хода, и Прескотту то и дело приходилось ловить обрывки рассуждений и связывать воедино. — Я понял, что… Я понял, что не могу. Я не могу поступить так с тобой.

Признание вырвалось легко; наверное, в глубине души Прескотт понял это еще тогда, на той квартире. Понял, что не сможет выполнить заказ, едва увидел рыжие волосы и понял, кто перед ним.  Понял — и до последнего не хотел мириться.

И  если от удара Йозефа стул подпрыгивал на месте, то удар Ресслера свалил его на пол — вместе с Прескоттом. 

Ресслер не разорялся на крики. Он просто бил куда попало; мыски ботинок попадали по Прескотту лишь два раза из трех, в остальные моменты врезаясь в стул, стену,  пальто Прескотта, дохлой медузой валявшееся здесь же, рядом. От очередного удара боль вспыхнула перед глазами так ярко, что, кажется, он даже на миг потерял сознание — а когда очнулся, между ним и Ресслером стоял Рэддингтон.

— Я всецело понимаю необходимость насилия, когда без него нельзя обойтись, — отчеканил Рэддингтон. — Но я не одобряю бессмысленную жестокость, Дональд. Я думаю, мистер Прескотт говорит правду. И доказательством его слов служит его же поступок.

— ДА ПЛЕВАТЬ Я ХОТЕЛ!.. — Ресслер развернулся и обрушил удар на квадратный стол. Один, другой, третий — кулаки врезались в столешницу с силой, от которой содрогался пол, и когда доска наконец проломилась, Ресслер пнул ее ногой, отправив в короткий полет до ближайшей стены. — ЭТО МОЯ МАТЬ!

— Я знаю, — мягкий голос Рэддингтона вкрадывался в уши, обволакивал, как растопленное масло. — И только благодаря поступку мистера Прескотта вы знаете, что на самом деле с ней случилось. Выполни он задание — и вы до конца жизни задавались бы вопросом, по какой причине она впустила в квартиру незнакомца и почему случайный грабитель так хорошо позаботился об уликах. Я понимаю ваше горе, Дональд. Искренне. Но сохраните ваш гнев до того момента, когда мы найдем настоящего убийцу. Он вам пригодится.

Прескотт видел только его спину, и выражение спины

_(хе-хе)_

пугало еще сильнее, чем его лицо. Пауза длилась и длилась — пока спина не пришла в движение.

— Я услышал, — глухо отозвался Ресслер. Сделал два глубоких вдоха, тряхнул головой — Прескотт видел, как перекатились мышцы — и процедил: — Продолжай.

Прескотт без подсказок понял,  к кому обращен приказ.

— Я… сказал, что… — мысли ускользали сквозь пальцы, события трехчасовой давности казались историей. — Я не помню, как обосновал свой выбор, но я сказал, что хочу вывезти ее тело за пределы квартиры. Потому что слишком много сложностей. Кольт согласился и помог мне спустить тело. Дал машину. Он ко всему подготовился, это меня насторожило, н-но мои мысли были заняты другим. После этого он сказал, чтобы я отзвонился…

По спине Прескотта прокатилась ледяная волна; забыв о боли, он вскочил и хлопнул себя по карману — в котором, конечно же, было пусто.

— Я не отзвонился о выполненном задании! — выпалил он, и кто бы винил его за панические ноты, проскочившие в голосе. — Он же наверняка уже ищет меня по всему Вашингтону!

— Поверьте, мистер Прескотт, Ричард Кольт — последнее, о чем вам сейчас надо беспокоиться, — прохладно сказал Рэддингтон. — Как я понимаю, это вся история?

— Э… Д-да, — если где в мире и есть безопасное место, так это за пазухой у Консьержа Преступности, тут не поспоришь. _Рядом со специальным агентом Дональдом Ресслером._ — Он уехал, я позвонил Ресслеру. Все.

Воцарилось молчание. Пользуясь передышкой, Прескотт попытался осмотреть себя: рубашка порвана  и перепачкана кровью, ребра при каждом вдохе простреливает боль, но в остальном… Прескотту казалось — должно быть хуже; но похоже, Йозеф был близок по разуму средневековым палачам. Те тоже умели бить кнутом так, чтобы заказчик оставался доволен…

На него никто не смотрел, никто не прижимал к его голове дуло «Зауэра». Прескотт счел это за знак и осторожно поднялся со стула, готовый рухнуть обратно при первом же слове — но оно не прозвучало.

Морщась, он прошел по комнате, собирая  разбросанные вещи . Почти сразу стало ясно, почему Кольт ему не звонил: его  Samsung  был разбит и для верности раздавлен чьим-то каблуком. Прескотт подумал, что знает, чьих  ног

_(ха)_

это дело.

— Не пыхтите так усердно, агент Ресслер, — голос Рэддингтона, впрочем, и сам не изучал легкость и веселье. — У нас есть два варианта, простой и сложный.

— Простой — найти Кольта, сложный — его неуловимого друга, — рыкнул Ресслер, но Рэддингтон качнул головой.

— Вообще-то наоборот, — Прескотт невольно прислушивался, по привычке собирая всю доступную информацию — старательно игнорируя факт, что сейчас не лучшая для этого ситуация. — Ричард Кольт — надеюсь, фамилия вам знакома — отнюдь не из пугливых, и опасность его скорее заводит, нежели деморализует. Намного проще поискать среди его связей — у подобных ему не так много друзей, а уж тех, ради кого он дернет одного из лучших чистильщиков — не краснейте, мистер Прескотт — должно быть и того меньше.

Ресслер издал странный звук — не то рык, не то смешок. Рэддингтон чуть склонил голову.

— Но, судя по вашим сдвинутым бровям, вам больше по душе первый вариант.

— Найти ублюдка и вытрясти из него душу — намного быстрее, чем прочесывать его окружение, — отчеканил Ресслер.

— Безусловно, быстрее, — Рэддингтон внимательно изучал Ресслера взглядом. — Но подумайте дальше, чем на два шага, Дональд. Что вы сделаете после того, как Кольт расколется — и это при условии, что он расколется?

Ресслер шумно выдохнул и ничего не ответил. Рэддингтон кивнул, словно ничего иного и не ждал.

— Вы мыслите в верном направлении. Если вы оставите его в живых, он устроит вам варфоломеевскую ночь — а ведь у вас вполне себе жив брат, и, кажется, ваши дядя с тетей в добром здравии. Пока что. А убить его вам не позволит ваш моральный компас, потому что это не Кольт убил вашу мать, что и приводит нас к изначальному вопросу: что делать после того, как вы вытрясете из него информацию.

— Мой моральный компас позволит, — буркнул Ресслер.

— Даже если так, — не стал спорить Рэддингтон. — Вы знаете, что за его смерть будут мстить. И вы знаете, что за нами придут. У мистера Прескотта множество талантов, но способность терпеть боль к ним не относится — не обижайтесь, Генри.

_Генри._

По коже Прескотта побежали мурашки; назвав его «Генри», Рэддингтон будто бы посвятил его в тайный клуб, церковь свидетелей Рэддингтона,

_(что?)_

поставил если не на одной ступени с Ресслером, то где-то не слишком далеко от. Мысли заметались, пытаясь найти ответ: чем он заслужил подобную — пусть и сомнительную — привилегию? Не способностью же выдерживать допросы с применением силы, только что же он об этом и сказал…

— Я могу убить его первым, — Ресслер зыркнул на Прескотта, но в этот раз ужас не оплел его тугими плетьми — специальный агент просто блефует, нагнетая обстановку.

— Можете, — вновь не вступил в конфронтацию Рэддингтон. — Только проблема кроется не в нем. Кто бы ни убил вашу мать, знает и о вас; вы же помните, что господину Прескотту любезно упомянули о «сыне из ФБР»? И если вы придете за Кольтом, всем станет понятно, чьих рук это дело. И боюсь, что круги по воде пойдут далеко: они придут и за мистером Прескоттом, и за вашей семьей, и, я вполне допускаю, что за мной тоже. Мои симпатии очевидно на вашей стороне, и имеющий глаза увидит это без особых проблем.

— И вы предлагаете — что? Сидеть на жопе ровно и ждать, когда ваши тайные агенты нароют сокровенное имя друга Кольта? И сколько это займет? Неделю? Две? Месяц? — вопросы теснились во рту Ресслера и выпрыгивали наружу упругими мячиками, казалось, руку протяни — и поймаешь их.

_Генри, тебе нужно лечь спать._

— Думаю, не больше месяца, — невозмутимо ответил Рэддингтон. — Вопрос в том, что вам важнее, Дональд. Выплеснуть свою ярость или покарать виновного.

— Как будто если я убью друга Кольта, он за нами не придет! — фыркнул Ресслер. — Это же его друг, вводные данные те же!

— Друзья порой делают вещи, за которые мы не можем брать на себя ответственность, — при этих словах Рэддингтон почему-то посмотрел на Прескотта. — Мы можем лишь помочь им избежать проблем; но если наши усилия оказались тщетными, это уже не наша вина. В конце концов, каждому суждено понести наказание за свои преступления, так или иначе.

— Говоря человеческим языком, вы не думаете, что Кольт будет мстить за друга? За настолько близкого друга, ради которого он впрягся прятать труп? — голос Ресслера сочился сарказмом. — Очень правдоподобно.

— Я не могу сказать точно, но я бы на его месте мстить бы не стал, — пожал плечами Рэддингтон. — Конечно, ничего гарантировать я не могу. Но здесь как на войне, агент Ресслер: агрессор тот, кто первым наносит удар, и его нанесли не мы — значит, мы можем ответить, нанеся равный по силе удар. А мстить хозяину пса за порванные его собакой брюки — по меньше мере неразум…

Жалобно хрустнул многострадальный стол,  разлетаясь под мощными шагами Ресслера .  Он пнул  композитные останки, склонился над Рэддингтоном, сжимая в кулаки побелевшие пальцы,  и отчеканил тихим,  ясным голосом:

— _Моя — мать — не — порванные — брюки._

— Разумеется, нет, — Рэддингтон бесстрашно заглянул ему в глаза и поднял руки. — Это было неуместное сравнение, и я прошу за него прощения. Я лишь имел в виду…

— Я понял, что вы имели в виду, — Ресслер развернулся так резко, что почти врезался в Прескотта — но остановился в паре дюймов от него. Его лицо вспыхнуло сразу десятком выражений, но он взял себя в руки прежде, чем Прескотт сумел определить хоть одно из них.

— Пошел вон, — отрывисто бросил он, бесцельно обшаривая взглядом лицо Прескотта. — И я клянусь, еще раз ты наберешь мой номер — и я тебя убью. Я _клянусь_ тебе.

Прескотт открыл рот — и закрыл его.  Не было причины сомневаться ни в одном слове специального агента: он никогда не бросал их на ветер.  Во всем мире не найдется силы, которая...

— Вообще-то, — подал голос Рэддингтон с неизменной тонкой полуулыбкой. — Я как раз хотел сказать, что в этом деле нам пригодится помощь мистера Прескотта.

Должно быть, он уснул или умер, а это — предсмертная галлюцинация. Ни одной логичной причины, объясняющей поведение Рэда, Прескотт найти не мог.

Лицо Ресслера окончательно сломалось, застыв в непередаваемой маске между недоверием, гневом и смешной, детской обидой.


	9. blind man’s b(l)uff

Прескотт не знал, как Рэддингтону удалось убедить Ресслера смириться с его присутствием. Перед глазами снова и снова всплывало лицо специального агента: опрокинутое, пустое, безнадежное; и пусть ему повезло остаться в живых — теперь он уже не сомневался, что чудо организовал Рэддингтон, умудрившись укротить жажду разрушения Ресслера — но Ресслер все еще винит его в смерти матери.

Агенты Рэддингтона работали усердно, но даже их совместные усилия продвигали дело вперед слишком медленно, и нетерпение агента Ресслера переполняло чашу его же терпения. Каждый раз, оказываясь в его присутствии, Прескотт словно оказывался наедине с часовой бомбой, и ощущение было далеко от приятного.

Ресслер никого не замечал, едва обращал внимание даже на Рэддингтона и, кажется, похудел на десяток фунтов: плавное лицо осунулось, под скулами залегли тени, лицо заострилось. Каждый раз, когда Прескотт его видел, ему хотелось сказать хоть что-нибудь, поддержать его хоть как-нибудь — но каждый раз он отводил взгляд в сторону, не в силах найти в себе мужество столкнуться с бомбой лицом к лицу.

Раз в неделю они встречались в одной из «серых» квартир Рэддингтона — каждый раз в разных — чтобы обсудить, чего удалось достичь за эту неделю, и каждый раз результаты были неутешительными.

— Мои люди работают, — снова и снова говорил Рэддингтон, словно это снимало все вопросы.

— Что-то незаметно! — снова и снова рявкал Ресслер, и каждый раз в этот момент бросал косой взгляд на Прескотта — который присутствовал на каждой встрече, не до конца понимая, для чего — будто тот должен был в этот момент взмахом волшебной палочки решить все проблемы.

_(в самом деле — для чего?)_

Прескотт хотел помочь, но увы — он был скован по рукам и ногам. Если бы только у него была возможность! — но стоит только шевельнуться, только дернуться в сторону Кольта, как тому сразу же станет известно, кто под него копает, и следующим же утром рабочие выловят три трупа из Потомак-ривер.

«Я ничего не могу сделать», — снова и снова думал Прескотт, удерживая слова на кончике языка.

— Расслабьтесь, господа, — говорил Рэддингтон. — Я занялся этим делом, и я доведу его до конца. Нет нужды вламываться в офис Кольта и размахивать «Зауэром», агент Ресслер.

Диалог повторялся снова и снова с различными вариациями, но суть была одна: _возьмите-себя-в-руки-агент-Ресслер-_ _мир-не-обязан_ _-прогибаться-под-вас._

— Посмотрел бы я на тебя, будь это твоя мать, — бросил однажды Ресслер, вместо того, чтобы привычно отмалчиваться, бросая по сторонам дикие взгляды.

— К сожалению, агент Ресслер, вы лишены такой возможности, — бесстрастно сказал Рэддингтон, покачивая в пальцах пузатый бокал с виски. Янтарная жидкость впитывала свет настольной лампы и разбрасывала желтые блики по жилету Рэддингтона, словно он стоял на берегу целого моря виски. — Моя мать умерла очень давно.

Прескотт получал деньги за то, чтобы вытаскивать из людей сведения — особенно те, что они не хотят раскрывать. В негромком голосе Рэддингтона он почуял недосказанность, ощутил самым своим нутром, и его мысли мгновенно пришли в движение, разгадывая загадку: Рэддингтон еще не стар; не _настолько_ стар — и его мать вполне могла бы быть жива, в почтенном возрасте, но жива. Но она умерла «очень давно», а сложив этот факт с нарочито невозмутимым видом Рэддингтона, получается ответ:

Ресслер, здесь тебе нужно остановиться. Какая бы история не таилась за словами, она явно не про пикник на обочине...

А потом Прескотт наткнулся на взгляд Ресслера и обреченно понял, что тактичность в список добродетелей агентов ФБР не входит, и конфликт не остановить.

— В таком случае откуда тебе знать, что я чувствую? Откуда тебе знать, через что я прохожу, м? — ярость Ресслера изливалась сквозь бездонные темные глаза и затапливала комнату. Прескотт любил играть на эмоциях и обращать их против человека, он построил на этом карьеру — одну из ее частей, — но в этот раз он вылетел из своей лиги, и новый противник был ему не по плечу; к тому же не хотел он играть с Ресслером, не хотел пачкать его своей _грязью_ — а потому мог только беспомощно тонуть в его гневе. — Будь это твоя мать, ты бы не сидел здесь в своем модном костюмчике, уча меня терпению, ты бы в первых рядах побежал искать тварь, что сотворила такое!

Непроницаемый взгляд Рэддингтона остановился на Ресслере, и спустя миг он кивнул, признавая его правоту.

— Вы правы, агент Ресслер. Я не могу знать, что вы чувствуете, потому что я с самого начала _знал_ , что за тварь виновна в ее смерти. И поверьте, вам повезло, что вы не видели меня в тот момент.

Ресслер открыл было рот — сначала говорит, потом думает, как всегда — но Прескотт не мог позволить ему продолжать ссору с Рэддингтоном.

Рэддингтон состоит совсем в другой лиге.

— Момент, — вклинился он, бесстрашно переключая на себя внимание обоих, пока они не наговорили друг другу чего похлеще. — Я все никак не пойму — мы находим его друга, а дальше что? Я догадываюсь, какой финал у этого процесса, но мне бы хотелось услышать детали плана.

И снова этот взгляд: Ресслер откинулся назад в кресле и скрестил руки на груди. Рэддингтон же, напротив, чуть заметно прикрыл глаза и обхватил бокал, переплетя пальцы.

— Прошу вас, агент Ресслер.

— Прошу прощения? — Ресслер поднял брови. — Я имею право голоса, правда?

— Не хочу, чтобы вы снова обвинили меня в затягивании процесса. Излагайте, я послушаю ваш взгляд на ситуацию.

Ресслер поерзал на кресле, вновь зыркнул на Прескотта — неуютно, понимаю, подумал Прескотт, — и вновь откинулся назад, еще больше насупившись. Тяжело жить, когда весь мир словно бы ополчился против тебя; а именно в этой ловушке сейчас находился агент. Весь мир в лице Рэддингтона и Прескотта настроен против него — и никакие слова не убедят его в обратном.

Может ли быть неправ сын, у которого убили мать?

«Я не виноват», — чуть было не сказал Прескотт — в который уже раз? — и едва успел поймать слова за длинный буквенный хвост. Ресслер не идиот — а раз так, то незачем сотрясать воздух.

— Я слушаю, агент Ресслер, — Рэддингтон качнул стакан, нарушая тишину. — У вас же есть план, верно? Не зря же вы столь ретиво сотрясаете воздух. Что вы планируете сделать после того, как мы найдем друга Кольта?

Ресслер коротко фыркнул и наклонил голову еще ниже, будто намеревался бодаться с самим Консьержем Преступности

_(ну и прозвище)_

лоб в лоб.

— Я пробью его по базе, узнаю, где он живет и нанесу ему визит. Ваша помощь мне вообще не нужна, — пробурчал он, исподлобья сверля Рэддингтона глазами.

— Конечно. Только для того, чтобы найти убийцу вашей матери, но ни к чему быть мелочными — друзья ведь помогают друг другу, — слова Рэддингтона кололи исподтишка; не бич, скорее острый камень в ботинке — но неизвестно, от чего быстрее сойдешь с ума. — Полагаю, ни у кого не вызовет подозрений история вашего поиска, равно как и отсутствие алиби на момент убийства. Агенты ФБР ведь никогда не совершают преступлений — не так ли, мистер Прескотт?

Прескотт вздрогнул. Это было, черт побери, нечестно — он не хотел вмешиваться в ссору между Ресслером и Рэддингтоном, но слова уже прозвучали, и он замер, балансируя над бездной. С одной стороны Ресслер, с другой Рэддингтон — а у него в этом компании нет надежного альянса, и к чьей стороне примыкать? Короткий взгляд на Ресслера не добавил уверенности — тот смотрел враждебно, с негласным «ну-ну, давай, говори», и нить, на которой он висел, стала еще тоньше; а между тем Рэддингтон ждал ответа — и соображать надо было быстро, очень быстро.

_Просто веди себя как обычно, черт побери._

— Никогда, — едва ли кто-то, кроме него, заметил заминку. — Ни разу не слышал ни о чем подобном.

Кресло скрипнуло — Ресслер вскочил с места, разом заняв собой весь угол, и огромная тень на стене выросла вдвое, как демон из преисподней, не хватало только хвоста и рогов.

— Хватит издеваться!

— И в мыслях не было, — Рэддингтон отставил стакан и тоже встал. — Постарайтесь остудить вашу горячую голову и подумать наконец, агент Ресслер. Учитывая обстоятельства дела, вам лучше находиться как можно дальше от любых подозрений — во имя вашей же безопасности. Мы с мистером Прескоттом позаботимся…

— Нет, — рывком мотнул головой Ресслер. — Я не позволю _этому_ «заботиться» об убийце моей матери. Ни ему, ни тебе. Я должен сделать это сам.

— Я понимаю, что вы пылаете праведным гневом, но подумайте…

— Хотите сказать, что вы бы отступили? — взгляд Ресслера полыхнул огнем. — Вы бы отступили от той твари? Вы бы отошли в сторону, позволили бы кому-то другому «позаботиться» о ней? М? Сделали бы вид, что вы ни при чем, поставив собственное благополучие выше шанса расквитаться с той сукой, что это сделала?

Часы на стене громко отщелкивали секунды, Рэддингтон молча смотрел на Ресслера — и спустя бесконечно долгую паузу покачал головой, признавая поражение.

— Нет.

— Нет, — повторил Ресслер. — Вот ваш ответ. Нет. Я не буду стоять в стороне, даже если это будет стоить мне значка, тюремного срока или смерти. Я убью эту мразь.

В глазах Рэддингтона промелькнуло что-то — сожаление, печаль, боль? — но он лишь прикрыл глаза, не находя слов, чтобы ответить.

А Прескотт понял, для чего он присутствовал на каждой из этих встреч — именно для того, чтобы вступить в разговор в этой самой ситуации.

— Господа, — он невольно перенял витиеватую манеру Рэддингтона, которая в таких ситуациях оказывалась как нельзя кстати. — Думаю, что вы не зря позволили мне быть в курсе дела. Думаю, вы, — при этих словах его взгляд метнулся к Рэддингтону. — Прекрасно знали, с какими трудностями столкнетесь по пути. И знали, что вам понадобится помощь кого-то… С определенными навыками.

Прескотт отдавал себе отчет, что вся его жизнь совершает крутой поворот — вот так вот просто, посреди маленькой неприметной квартиры на окраине Вашингтона, где на полу пестрый грязный линолеум, а окна заклеены малярным скотчем; но поступить иначе он не мог. Вся эта ситуация сложилась по его — прямой или косвенной — вине, и меньшее, что он мог сделать, чтобы ее искупить

— Я готов эти навыки предоставить, — завершил он, расправляя плечи под перекрестным прицелом двух взглядов.

— Пошел ты…

— При всем уважении, агент Ресслер, но неразумно разбрасываться столь щедрым предложением, — не дал завершить фразу Рэддингтон. — Мистер Прескотт славится умением обставить криминальную смерть как некриминальную, вы сами тому свидетель, и его навыки нам в самом деле пригодятся. Хотя бы для того, чтобы обезопасить вас от подозрений ФБР и полиции.

— Но не Кольта, — покачал головой Прескотт. — Он сразу все поймет.

— О Кольте поговорим потом, — взмахнул рукой Рэддингтон, прерывая не начавшийся спор. — Невозможно решить сразу все вопросы Вселенной. Будем решать задачи по мере их поступления.

— Вот тебе первая задача: найди наконец загадочного друга Кольта, — вызверился Ресслер, разворачиваясь и взъерошивая волосы. — Три недели кругами ходим, и все без толку! Не сто ж тысяч у него друзей!

— Я делаю, что могу, агент Ресслер, — с прохладцей сказал Рэддингтон. — Засим откланиваюсь.

Рэддингтон поднял с тумбочки шляпу и низко надвинул ее на лицо, после чего коснулся двумя пальцами нешироких полей, не то салютуя, не то прощаясь, и покинул квартиру — не ушел, испарился, словно призрак.

Прескотт и Ресслер остались одни.


	10. tough cookie

— Я надеюсь, в этот раз мы обойдемся без удушающего захвата, — выпалил Прескотт прежде, чем успел взвешенно оценить риски. В свое оправдание он мог сказать, что повисшая после ухода Рэддингтона тишина действовала ему на нервы — словно где-то в комнате был 

_(Ресслер)_

слон, которого он изо всех сил старался не замечать,  а слон между тем разъяренно сопел ему в затылок. 

— Пошел на хер, ублюдок, — очень четко ответил Ресслер, чеканя каждую букву, и отвернулся. Подхватил с тумбочки мобильный телефон, схватил с вешалки куртку и направился к выходу, нимало не волнуясь о присутствии Прескотта. Оставаться одному в незнакомом помещении Прескотту не хотелось, и он ускорил шаг, догоняя специального агента уже в коридоре подъезда.

— Не боитесь оставлять квартиру самого Реймонда Рэддингтона без присмотра? — нести чушь было легче. Легче, чем молча шагать рядом и слушать трескучую тишину.

— Реймонд Рэддингтон способен позаботиться о своей квартире самостоятельно, — Ресслер остановился так резко, что Прескотт едва в него не врезался. — Тебе делать нечего? Какого хера ты за мной идешь?

— Потому что встреча окончена? — предположил Прескотт, чуть заметно усмехаясь — просто не смог удержаться. Порой Ресслер бывал очень забавным, особенно когда не собирался быть таковым. — К сожалению, здесь только один выход, агент Ресслер, и я волей-неволей…

— Заткнись, Прескотт. Просто заткнись, — Ресслер вновь отвернулся и нажал кнопку вызова лифта. В нутре шахты раздался металлический лязг — тросы пришли в движение, поднимая кабину на нужную высоту. Звук разбавил тишину, но не снял напряжение, и Прескотт прикусил губу, осознав это, только когда легкая боль вернула его в реальность.

Прескотт ненавидел слонов в комнате. 

— Слушай, Ресслер…

— Нет, — двери лифта распахнулись с грохотом, заглушившим его слова. — Я не буду тебя слушать, Прескотт. Катись к чертовой матери.

Прескотт кивнул и сделал шаг вперед, влезая в кабину следом за Ресслером. Лифт оказался узким, пассажирским, и волей случая Прескотт оказался почти прижат к специальному агенту — тот стоял, распрямив спину и сжав губы в тонкую нить.

Двери закрылись, и кабина с громким скрежетом пошла вниз.

— Ну и развалюха, — прокомментировал Прескотт. На язык так и просилась острая фразочка про агентов ФБР и низкую зарплату, но он не хотел обострять ситуацию еще больше. — Интересно, это правда квартира Рэддингтона, или он просто выгоняет каких-нибудь бедолаг, чтобы поговорить без свидетелей?

Ресслер хранил молчание.  Застывший взгляд устремился на табло, отсчитывающее этажи:  **14… 13… 12…**

Хочет знать, сколько еще ему терпеть. 

Прескотт понял: если он хочет что-то сказать — это то самое время и место. Отсюда Ресслер никуда не уйдет, да и орать в шахте лифта едва ли будет, чтобы не перебудить весь дом и не получить штраф за нарушение общественного порядка. Специальный агент Дональд Ресслер предсказуемо законопослушен —

а у него осталось всего десять этажей, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

— Я знаю, ты мне не поверишь, — ноздри носа Ресслера задрожали, но орать он, как и предполагал Прескотт, не начал. — Между нами сложились не самые лучшие отношения, но… Мне жаль.

Слова прозвучали смешно жалко; что могла изменить его жалость? Что могли изменить все слова мира? Кабина уходила вниз, и вместе с ней уходили его шансы исправить, рассказать, объяснить...

— Ресслер, я не… Я не думал, что всё зайдет так далеко, — семь этажей. — Я не знал, я клянусь тебе. Я не знал. Я позвонил тебе, потому что… Потому что это было честно. Ты имел право знать. Я не мог… — четыре этажа. — Я не мог позволить себе так поступить с тобой. Должен был — но не смог. Это ничего не изменит, но я…

Кабина лязгнула еще раз и остановилась.

— Мне жаль, — чуть слышно повторил Прескотт, позволяя взгляду скользить по застывшему, каменному лицу Ресслера, гадая — _услышал_ ли он его?.. Нет?..

А потом двери раскрылись, и Ресслер вышел в черную вашингтонскую ночь.


	11. shit goes sideways

Звонок раздался спустя четыре дня, привычно посреди ночи. Номер не определился, таким образом безошибочно подсказывая имя звонившего.

— Мы его нашли, — отрывисто бросил Рэддингтон; на фоне слышался неясный смазанный шум. — Агент Ресслер уже в пути; советую вам поторопиться. Парк Рок-Крик, южный вход.

Прескотт сорвался с места быстрее, чем в полной мере понял,  _что_ ему сказали. 

К половине третьего он был на месте — к слову сказать, очень хорошем месте. Густые ветви деревьев не просматривались насквозь и скрадывали звуки, свет редких фонарей немедленно терялся в пышной листве; к тому же в это время суток в парке не было ни случайных прохожих, ни любопытных глаз; единственное, чего стоило опасаться — это полицейские патрули. Но агент Ресслер как никто другой знал и расписание, и маршруты — что значительно облегчало предстоящую задачу.

Прескотт пробирался через парк, следуя присланным координатам. Миновал заросли рододендрона, короткую просеку, ряд стриженных елей — и вдруг оказался на поляне, надежно скрытой от посторонних глаз плотным слоем зелени. 

Отличное место.

Народу собралось немного: Прескотт узнал шляпу Рэддингтона, по очертаниям понял, что рядом с ним стоит Дэмбе; громила в кожаной куртке, должно быть, небезызвестный Йозеф — ребра при мысли о нем протестующе заныли — а еще здесь был незнакомый человек, стоящий на коленях. 

— Должно быть, вы тот самый друг мистера Кольта, — Прескотт остановился в нескольких шагах поодаль. — Я бы сказал «приятно познакомиться», но я не люблю врать без необходимости.

Он вновь обежал взглядом присутствующих — один, два, три, четыре — и нахмурился.

— А где?.. — он осекся, запоздало вспомнив, что они не одни, и наградой ему был скупой жест Рэддингтона, указавший куда-то во тьму.

Пока загадочный «друг» был жив, его помощь не требовалась, а потому Прескотт осторожно шагнул в указанном направлении, подавив желание вытянуть вперед руку — настолько было темно. Что Ресслер там забыл?.. Через пару шагов секрет раскрылся: в темноте блеснул оранжевый огонек, а еще через три носа Прескотта достиг острый запах табака. 

— Агент? — осторожно спросил он, понизив голос; вместе с тем в голову закрался вопрос, отношения к Ресслеру не имеющий: почему загадочный друг Кольта молчит? Почему не зовет на помощь, не орет благим матом? — Ты, э… — явно не в «порядке». — Ты разве куришь?

— Нет, — последовал лаконичный ответ, и запах табака усилился.

Прескотт обернулся на молчаливое собрание — ждут, понял он заминку, — и вновь посмотрел на Ресслера.

— Тебе необязательно…

— Обязательно, — отрывисто бросил Ресслер, затушил бычок и щелчком отправил его в кусты. За сохранность парка Прескотт не волновался — холодно, промозгло, листва льнет к земле под тяжестью росы, едва ли разгорится пожар, — а вот за состояние Ресслера — еще как.

— Что я пропустил? — Прескотт вновь бросил взгляд через плечо. — Он что-то сказал?

— Сказал, — Ресслер наконец развернулся, но в темноте его лицо не было никакой возможности разглядеть. — Сказал, что «сука сама напросилась». Сказал, что он и без того долго терпел ее закидоны. Сказал, что «эта тварь заслужила смерть». И еще сказал, что Кольт всех нас найдет, и что мы пожалеем. Так что рекомендую тебе бежать отсюда, пока ты не испачкал свои дорогие штанишки. Ни ты, ни твоя помощь здесь не требуются.

Ресслер прошел мимо, задев его плечом; но Прескотт едва заметил толчок. В голове сломанной каруселью кружились фразы:

_долго терпел закидоны._

_Эта тварь заслужила смерть._

_Вы пожалеете._

_Сука сама напросилась._

Прескотт  не знал мать Ресслера — и теперь уже  никогда  не узнает — но это была _мать Ресслера._ Едва ли к матери специального агента Дональда Ресслера можно применить термин «сука»;  что значит, к другу Кольта вполне применим термин «тварь».

— Долго еще? — сиплый, смутно знакомый голос вернул Прескотта в реальность. — У меня уже колени устали тут стоять, а у меня, между прочим, артрит.

Артрит?

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Прескотт, останавливаясь за левым плечом Ресслера.

— Мне семьдесят три года, — проскрипел мужчина. — И я порядком устал ждать, когда вы меня отпустите.

— Отпустим? Серьезно? — Прескотт фыркнул, но его никто не поддержал. В поиске поддержки он обернулся на Ресслера, но ответил ему Рэддингтон.

— Это отец Ричарда Кольта.

И снова оно; Прескотт понял, что это правда, еще до того, как слова в полной пере достигли сознания; черт побери, не зря голос показался ему знакомым! — но глупая надежда, царапаясь и обламывая ногти, все еще цеплялась на край привычного мира: Прескотт отчаянно ждал криков «розыгрыш» и «вас снимает скрытая камера», но, разумеется, не дождался ни первого, ни второго.

— Не смешно, — хрипло сказал он, на что Рэддингтон лишь пожал плечами.

— А это не шутка, — проскрежетал мужчина сломанным механизмом; в его голосе слышалось лишь бесконечное презрение. — Я ведь тебя знаю. Ты Рескот или как-то так, чистильщик. Видел тебя пару раз у нас дома.

Оно. Дамоклов не меч, топор упал на  голову Прескотта; его спина покрылась холодным потом, и ночной ветерок заледенил его внутренности до самого позвоночника.  Никто не проронил ни слова, а на пальто Прескотта будто нарисовали мишень — и он стоял один посреди бескрайнего поля, ожидая, когда в спину вонзится пуля.

Он наконец-то вляпался. Давно пора было,  и так затянул на десять лет.

— Если вы перестанете валять дурака и наконец отпустите меня, я ничего не скажу сыну. Может быть, — старикан чуть слышно хмыкнул. — Ну и идиоты же вы все. Могли бы хоть узнать, с кем имеете дело, прежде чем хватать человека и тащить на другой конец города.

— Почему вы не узнали, с кем вы имеете дело? — эхом повторил Прескотт; в ушах шумела кровь. — Если это отец Кольта…

— Он самый, — каркнул старикан.

— Боюсь, что сказать в свое оправдание не нечего, — подал голос Рэддингтон. — У отца мистера Кольта оказалась другая фамилия, а мы слишком спешили, чтобы проверить детали.

В  словах крылся упрек в сторону Ресслера, но это волновало Прескотта в последнюю очередь — черт побери, это на его заднице сейчас висит знак «стрелять сюда»! 

— Почему нельзя было просто проверить фамилию? — почти простонал Прескотт, с силой взъерошивая волосы. — Это же азы, азы!

— Если ты не хочешь проблем, Рескот или как тебя там, я советую тебе побыть хорошим мальчиком, — старикан, по-видимому, был не из робких, и даже стоя на коленях в окружении четырех мужчин не стеснялся качать права. — Развяжи мне руки, отвези меня к сыну и повинись в том, что ты успел натворить. У тебя еще есть шанс спастись. Но если они меня убьют, ты точно труп. Ричард не прощает предателей, знаешь ли.

Прескотт знал.

Тем краем сознания, который еще мог рационально мыслить, Прескотт не мог не отметить, как грамотно действует старый козел: делит присутствуюших на «ты» и «они», чтобы ему было легче решиться сдать их; это «они», ты не в их компании, ты же верный пес Ричарда Кольта и никогда его не подводил —

_ведь никогда же, верно?_ — 

но остальная часть рассудка барахталась опасно близко к панике, не в силах собраться и выдать внятный план действий.

— Никто не узнает, что я был здесь, — наконец сказал Прескотт. Годы тренировок не прошли даром — его голос звучал ровно, почти лениво, безо всяких следов страха. — Особенно когда тебя пристрелят.

— Они не решатся меня пристрелить, — фыркнул отец Кольта. — Они же не идиоты и знают, с кем имеют дело. Одна старая тупая сука не может…

Выстрел раскатился по лесу, вспугнув стаю птиц.  Отец Кольта рухнул ничком, лицом в прелую  прошлогоднюю  листву,  раскинув в стороны руки — а Ресслер  так  ожесточенно стирал с пистолета отпечатки полой куртки,  будто собирался сточить всю рукоять до основания.

Он в самом деле это сделал. Он нажал на курок и убил его.

— Твоя очередь, Прескотт, — от звука своего имени Прескотт вздрогнул. — Делай свою магию. Уличное ограбление, случайная пуля, нападение инопланетян — что ты там обычно делаешь. Валяй.

— Э-это был отец Кольта, — Прескотт хотел сказать вслух, но голос осекся и выстрелил сухим шепотом. — Ты убил Питера Нильсена.

— О, так ты знаешь, как его зовут, — Ресслер фыркнул и бросил пистолет на спину Нильсену. — Надеюсь, это не помешает тебе выполнить свою работу.

Прескотт обернулся к нему, где-то внутри рушились незыблемое спокойствие, вера в специального агента Дональда Ресслера — отнюдь не непогрешимого, но разумного и рассудительного,  в отличие от психопата, который сейчас стоял перед ним.

— Почему ты не позвонил?.. Почему никто из вас не позвонил мне?! — он обернулся на Рэддингтона, затем снова на Ресслера. — Я бы…

— Ты бы ничего не изменил, — отрезал Ресслер. — Срать я хотел на то, кто это такой, да хоть бы внучатый племянник самого Президента, ясно? Он убил мою мать, я убил его.

— Но это Питер Нильсен! — беспомощно выдохнул Прескотт, не зная, как еще достучаться до этой тупой башки. — Кольт же всю Америку перевернет, он найдет, узнает… Как он вообще познакомился с твоей матерью?!

— О, занимательная история, — в разговор вступил доселе молчавший Рэддингтон. — Мистер Нильсен и миссис Ресслер познакомились на бесплатном уроке танцев, который, к слову, проходил в этом самом парке. После этого, как говорят знающие люди, между ними вспыхнули чувства — но я куда больше склонен верить в холодный расчет. Думаю, миссис Ресслер проговорилась о профессии ее сына, и это сыграло ключевую — и трагическую — роль во всем случившемся. Иметь на коротком поводке мать федерального агента — отличный козырь для такого, как Кольт.

— Она отказалась, — горько, но с оттенком гордости сказал Ресслер. — Она отказалась водить меня за нос. Сказала, что расскажет обо всем мне, и он убил ее.

— Боже, — выдохнул Прескотт, закрывая глаза. В ушах шумело. — Ты хоть понимаешь, на что ты нас всех обрек, Ресслер?

— Хватит пиздострадать, Прескотт, — Ресслер понизил голос, и его интонации сливались с чуть слышным шорохом листвы; он неслышно подступил на шаг и осторожно, почти нежно схватил Прескотта за галстук, притягивая к себе — шею сдавила тугая петля, перехватывая дыхание. — Делай свою гребаную работу, или я пристрелю и тебя. У меня давно руки чешутся.

Прескотту не стоило этого делать. Определенно не стоило этого делать, но от низких вибраций голоса Ресслера, от мурашек, скачущих по коже, от адреналина, затопившего кровь, от ужаса, от предчувствия скорой и болезненной смерти, от гипоксии — 

_ (какая там гипоксия, он едва тебя держит) _

от всей этой каши мысли Прескотта путались и он едва мог соображать. И потому, когда лицо Ресслера оказалось настолько близко к его лицу — 

он чувствовал волны тепла, исходящие от специально агента, будто он был печкой, тогда как сам Прескотт мерз, будто оказался на северном полюсе; 

он просто не успел остановиться — 

потянулся и жадно, быстро  поцеловал упрямые сжатые губы, ощутив колкое приветствие отросшей щетины,  после чего поспешно отстранился, поскользнувшись на прелой листве — но агент Ресслер все еще держал его, и позорного падения не случилось.

Щеки горели, горели скулы, горели даже уши и лоб, словно тепло Ресслера передалось ему напрямую; слава богу, было темно, и Прескотт не мог разглядеть выражение его лица —  наверняка что-то между брезгливостью и отвращением,

о боже,  что он наделал...

— Прошу вас, господа, не сейчас, — в голосе Рэддингтона, впрочем, слышалось скорее удовлетворение, нежели недовольство. — Мистер Прескотт, вам правда стоит сначала решить нашу проблему с трупом. Я понимаю ваше беспокойство, но я обещаю, что с этого момента и до завершения всей этой… Неудобной ситуации вы под моей непосредственной защитой. Слышали, агент Ресслер?

Прескотт не смог заставить себя поднять глаза. Знал, что темно, знал, что ничего не увидит — и все равно не мог. Крепкие пальцы на его галстуке сжались, натягивая ткань воротника сильнее — а потом разжались и исчезли. Ресслер отвернулся и тремя огромными шагами отошел к краю поляны,  где вскоре вновь вспыхнул яркий оранжевый огонек. 

Прескотт остался наедине с трупом, Рэддингтоном и двумя его охранниками — только теперь осознав, что они вообще-то были не одни.

— Эм… — требовалось сказать хоть что-то. — Я…

— Как вы знаете, я человек широких взглядов, мистер Прескотт, — голос Рэддингтона звучал неожиданно мягко. — Нет нужды тратить на меня слова; строго говоря, я вас вполне понимаю. Но я от всей души прошу вас — займитесь мистером Нильсеном. Иначе моя защита не понадобится никому из нас, включая меня.

Прескотт тряхнул головой, покосился на застывшую фигуру Ресслера — та не двигалась,  замерев каменным истуканом — и присел над телом,  осторожно подсвечивая себе экраном смартфона.


	12. go to the dogs

Утренние новости наперебой разражались сенсацией: Питер Нильсен, отец известнейшего Ричарда Кольта, был найден мертвым в парке Рок-Крик.

— ...хотя расследование в самом разгаре, по косвенным уликам можно предположить, что это было дерзкое и хладнокровное уличное ограбление…

Прескотт выключил телевизор и заходил по комнате.

Уличное ограбление, сто раз.  Уличное ограбление…  Прескотт взъерошил волосы, борясь с искушением немедленно выпрыгнуть в окно и сбежать через границу:  Кольт отлично знает, как он работает; должно быть, он уже на пути к его дому, чтобы задать парочку вопросов. Господи, для чего, зачем он в это ввязался — надо было с самого начала прикопать труп матери Ресслера в том же самом Рок-Крике, и никаких бы не было проблем!..

— Мистер Прескотт, успокойтесь, — низкий голос Дэмбе заставил его подскочить на месте. — Если мистер Рэддингтон сказал, что вы под его защитой — то вы под его защитой. Вам ничто не угрожает.

— Я знаю, — автоматически сказал Прескотт и снова вплел пальцы в растрепанные волосы. Мысли хаотично пометались, не зная, на чем остановиться. — А где агент Ресслер?

— У себя дома, — без тени удивления сказал Дэмбе. — Вы хотите ему позвонить?

Позвонить!.. Прескотт подавил нервный смешок.  Ночная выходка уже не казалась ему ни  остроумной, ни забавной —  о чем он только думал?!

_ (и о чем думает теперь Ресслер) _

Но несмотря на  перемешанный со стыдом ужас, где-то внутри теплилась надежда: у такого, как Ресслер, что на уме, то и, хм, в кулаках — а раз так, можно ли считать отсутствие удара в лицо хорошим знаком?..

И вот теперь он думает о  какой-то фигне. 

— Нет, — ответил Прескотт, заметив, что Дэмбе все еще ждет ответа. — А где Р… Мистер Рэддингтон?

— Он уехал по делам. Не могу сказать, куда, — вежливо, но непреклонно сказал Дэмбе. — Вам что-нибудь нужно?

Да, билет в Коста-Рику.

— Например? — может, и правда попросить? У такого, как Рэддингтон, за деньгами дело не станет…

Да вот только и у Кольта есть козыри на руках, он найдет его и в Коста-Рике, и в Куала-Лумпуре.

— Продукты. Вещи. Книги. Что угодно, — расшифровал Дэмбе. — Если что-то потребуется — скажите мне, я привезу все, что нужно.

— Я как под домашним арестом, — Прескотт выглянул в окно, разглядывая новый, непривычный пейзаж. Для конспиративной квартиры в самый раз: спальный район на окраине города, восьмиэтажный дом, затерянный среди десятков точно таких же, неприметная квартира. Прескотт сумрачно проследил, как мусоровоз опустошает мусорные баки прямо под окнами, и кивнул — непонятно чему. — Я понял. Спасибо. Ноутбук был бы кстати.

Дэмбе внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Хотя мистер Рэддингтон не оставлял никаких распоряжений на этот счет, но не думаю, что вам разумно появляться онлайн. Здесь нет защищенных сетей, и вас будет очень легко отследить, мистер Прескотт.

Точно. Черт побери — хорошо еще, что напомнил.

— Подойдет и без интернета. Мне нужно работать, мистер… — Прескотт запнулся, гадая: Дэмбе — это имя или фамилия?

— Просто Дэмбе.

— Дэмбе, — послушно повторил Прескотт. — Без интернета я вполне обойдусь.

— В таком случае, ноутбук в комнате, — невозмутимо сказал помощник Рэддингтона. — Я полагаюсь на ваше благоразумие.

Прескотт кивнул. Во рту теснились вопросы: сколько ему тут сидеть, что делает Рэддингтон, что он собирается делать и куда он уехал, чем занимается Ресслер, почему никто из них не выходит на связь — но едва ли Дэмбе мог ответить хоть на один из них.

Телефон на столе завибрировал, стоило Прескотту сделать шаг к ноутбуку. На дисплее высветилось: «Д.Р.»

Сердце забилось чуть чаще обычного.

Прескотт досчитал до пяти, чтобы сохранить хоть немного достоинства, после чего аккуратно взял телефон и провел по экрану снизу вверх, отвечая на вызов.

— Да?

— Жду тебя в кафе за углом, — отчеканил Ресслер самым будничным тоном — но где-то между слов прятался непонятный

_(вполне понятный)_

подтекст. — Надо поговорить.

Прескотт невольно бросил взгляд на дверь, за которой таился Дэмбе.

— О чем?

— С одного раза догадаешься? — ядовито поинтересовался Ресслер. — Тащи сюда свою задницу.

— Я не могу, — чуть слышно сказал Прескотт, косясь на дверь. Интересно, Дэмбе подслушивает или все-таки позволяет ему иметь частную жизнь?..

— И что ж тебе мешает? Тебя вроде не приковали к батарее — я бы знал.

То есть он знает даже такие подробности. Кольцо непонятных намеков сужалось вокруг Прескотта все теснее, и где-то среди них крылся ответ на вопрос — вот только понять бы, что именно это за вопрос.

— Может, ты лучше поднимешься сюда? — Прескотт не хотел упускать шанса встретиться с Ресслером, но покидать квартиру отчаянно не хотелось — внутри царило ощущение безопасности, и даже если оно было иллюзорным, расставаться с ним Прескотт не был готов. — Здесь куда как тише и намного _безопаснее,_ — он сделал удар на последнем слове.

— Безопаснее? Да кем ты себя возомнил, Прескотт? — презрение специального агента сочилось сквозь мембрану телефона; конечно, это же не за ним охотится оружейный магнат с сомнительными связями среди террористов. — Думаешь, Кольт за тобой отряд спецназа вышлет?

— Мы… — Прескотт осекся — Старший Брат больше не выдумки Оруэлла, а объективно существующая реальность. — Ты забыл, _что_ мы сделали? И правда — кем я себя возомнил? Я просто преувеличиваю, в самом-то деле!

— Прекрати истерику, — равнодушно бросил Ресслер. — И спускайся уже вниз. Под мою ответственность и все такое. Я, блядь, агент ФБР, если ты еще помнишь, я смогу защитить твою шкуру.

Прескотт вновь покосился на дверь. Показалось ли ему, или в просвете под дверью шевельнулась тень?

— Здесь телохранитель.

— Ну придумай что-нибудь! — Ресслер фыркнул, и на заднем фоне что-то зазвенело — похоже, ложка по кружке. — Кто у нас король социальных изобретательств? Ты Белый Дом можешь продать Президенту — уверен, справишься и с этой задачей.

— Слушай… — Прескотт потер лоб. Упорство, с которым Ресслер выманивал его наружу, было очень, очень подозрительным; но он же не настолько отморозок, чтобы сдать его Кольту?

Ведь не настолько же?..

_(даже ради собственной шкуры?)_

— О чем ты хочешь поговорить, я могу узнать? — наконец сформулировал Прескотт, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу.

— Спустишься — узнаешь, — и трубка взорвалась механическими гудками.

Прескотт отнял телефон от уха и посмотрел на дисплей, который медленно, на его глазах, погас. За горло нежно взяло ощущение дежа-вю — и столь же плавно отпустило, оставив после себя острое послевкусие нависшей над головой опасности. Он привык доверять чутью; но специальный агент Дональд Ресслер — тоже серьезный аргумент.

_«Я смогу защитить твою шкуру»._

Не было ни одной причины сомневаться в этом утверждении.

Кроме, разумеется, той, где специальный агент Дональд Ресслер меняет свою шкуру на его. Прескотт бы так и сделал.

В любой другой ситуации.

Да нет, опроверг сам себя Прескотт. Ресслер — не он, и он бы ни за что не позвал его только для того, чтобы сдать. Он слишком честен и прямолинеен для таких подлых игр, он так не поступит. Что же до опасности...

_Кольт же не наймет снайпера, чтобы прострелить тебе башку, верно?_

В этом Прескотт не сомневался — конечно не наймет. Помимо его головы, Кольту нужны сведения — а значит, снайпера можно со спокойной совестью исключить.

Сначала он будет медленно его пытать.

Прескотт поёжился, сунул телефон в карман и осторожно приоткрыл дверь, выглядывая наружу. Оставалось только миновать Дэмбе, не расположенного выпускать его даже в интернет — чего уж говорить о физическом выходе за пределы квартиры?..

Но, высунувшись за пределы кухни, Прескотт понял, что удача на его стороне: Дэмбе покинул свой пост и отошел в комнату, где, судя по приглушенному голосу, разговаривал по телефону. Уж не с Ресслером ли?..

С чего бы ему так хотеть тебя увидеть?

Прескотт бесшумно подошел к двери и осторожно нажал на ручку, но дверь не поддалась. Закрыто. Беззвучно выругавшись, он обежал взглядом пространство: если ключ у Дэмбе, то все пропало. Распахнутая ключница демонстрировала пустое нутро, крючки у входа хранили наплечную кобуру, подвешенную за ремни — но ничего, даже отдаленно похожего на ключи.

Повинуясь необъяснимому инстинкту, Прескотт прокрался к приоткрытой двери и заглянул в комнату. Дэмбе стоял спиной к нему, глядя в окно — а на столе, меньше чем в футе от него, лежали искомые ключи. Должно быть, Дэмбе держал их в руке, для верности; а когда раздался звонок, машинально положил на стол. Прескотт готов был поспорить, что он делал так сотни раз, швыряя ключи привычным жестом на подходящую поверхность.

Протянув руку, Прескотт осторожно подцепил ключи, заложив между ними палец, чтобы они не звенели. Дэмбе не сбился в разговоре ни на звук — не заметил, — и Прескотт вынырнул обратно в спасительную тишину коридора.

Что я, черт побери, делаю? — подумал он, тихо проворачивая ключ в замочной скважине, и тут же ответил сам себе: сбегаю на встречу с агентом Ресслером, как школьник.

В конце концов, впервые в новейшей истории специальный агент Дональд Ресслер позвонил первый.


	13. fork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fork is a tactic whereby a single piece makes two or more direct attacks simultaneously.
> 
> Вилка в шахматах — положение в шахматной партии, когда две или более фигуры одного игрока находятся под боем одной фигуры другого игрока.

Кафе оказалось маленьким и отнюдь не людным — во всем помещении едва ли нашелся бы пяток людей. По коже Прескотта пробежал холодок, но он снова заставил чутье замолчать. Он просто психует, что объяснимо и отнюдь не удивительно.

Агент Ресслер не даст его в обиду — в этом можно быть уверенным на сто процентов.

Ресслер обретался за угловым столиком, вооруженный — на первый взгляд — только газетой и чашкой кофе. Видеть агента ФБР с газетой — Washington Post, не абы что — было столь дико, что Прескотт даже не сумел придумать ни одной колкой фразочки, дабы прокомментировать этот факт, и молча опустился на стул напротив.

— Наконец-то, — сказал Ресслер вместо приветствия. Сложил газету, бросил ее небрежно на соседний стул, и уставился в лицо Прескотту непроницаемым взглядом, в котором невозможно было ничего прочесть.

Отличный был поцелуй?

Гребаный педик, член бы тебе оторвать?

Просто забудем?

Прескотт подавил желание поерзать и положил руки на стол.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — он продемонстрировал Ресслеру ключи. — Я запер Дэмбе и хочу вернуться до того, как он снесет дверь.

— А сам как думаешь — о чем? — тон Ресслера не нравится Прескотту. Он ненавидел игры стиля «я-не-буду-говорить-ни-единого-слова-но-ты-сам-догадайся-в-чем-дело» — в основном потому, что сам обожал прибегать к такой риторике.

Впрочем, в такие игры можно играть вдвоем.

— Понятия не имею, — пожал он плечами и поднял руку, подзывая официантку. — Один «капуччино», пожалуйста.

— Конечно, — официантка сверкнула улыбкой; Ресслер в такт сверкнул глазами.

— Заканчивай.

— Делаю встречное предложение: заканчивай, — Прескотт переплел пальцы, зажав ключи в ладони. — О чем ты хотел поговорить?

— Никаких идей? Я думал, ты умнее, — фыркнул Ресслер и подался вперед так резко, что Прескотт вздрогнул и невольно отодвинулся. — Что это была за хрень?

«Какая именно?» — чуть было не ляпнул Прескотт, но вместо этого лишь непонимающе поднял брови, мол, «о чем ты?»

Ресслер сделал неопределенный жест и чуть не опрокинул поднос подошедшей официантки.

— Простите, — он криво улыбнулся, именно так, судя по всему, представляя себе «вежливую улыбку», и наклонился еще ниже. — Я о том, что произошло _той_ ночью.

— Той ночью много чего произошло, — негромко ответил Прескотт, отпивая капуччино. — Будьте конкретнее, агент Ресслер.

Он играл с огнем, безусловно; но как же прекрасно сверкали глаза Ресслера, когда тот бесился и не мог — по разным причинам — дать выход своему гневу.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Ресслер и взъерошил волосы, после чего подался вперед, вновь едва не столкнувшись с Прескоттом, и выпалил: — Я про тот _поцелуй_. Какого хера это было?

— О. — К чести Прескотта, он не покраснел. Давно прошли те времена, когда упоминанием поцелуев можно было смутить или сконфузить его. — Не придавайте этому большого значения, агент Ресслер. Минутная блажь. Я в тот день ужасно не выспался и отвратительно себя чувствовал.

Как удобно валить всё на недосып, оказывается. А главное — все верят...

— Ты не выспался, и поэтому поцеловал меня? — Ресслер фыркнул, не веря ни единому слову. — Как вообще связано первое и второе?

...кроме специального агента Дональда Ресслера.

— Измененное состояние сознания, — Прескотт и глазом не моргнул. — Меня бы оправдали, даже соверши я убийство. Не первой степени, конечно, но во второй я бы сумел разыграть эту карту.

— Прескотт, блядь! Ты можешь быть серьезным хоть иногда? — прошипел Ресслер.

— А почему вас так волнует этот вопрос, агент Ресслер? — сейчас или никогда, понял Прескотт, и выпалил на одном дыхании, не давая себе передумать. — Неужто вы на меня запали?

Прескотт бил наугад, но по вспыхнувшим на бледной коже ярким пятнам понял, что попал если не в цель, то где-то рядом — и сердце застучало быстрее.

С чего еще ему смущаться, если не… Если только не...

— Не беспокойтесь, — годы адвокатской практики брали свое: Прескотт прекрасно владел голосом. — Ваша тайна умрет со мной, вы можете…

Он не закончил фразу: свет перед глазами внезапно померк, сменившись черной пеленой и удавкой на шее, которая немедленно затянулась. Прескотт вскинул руки, силясь отнять ее от лица, но вместо удавки нащупал что-то наподобие ткани — мешок, у него на голове мешок! — а в следующий миг получил по почкам и ткнулся головой в стол. Что-то прогрохотало, кто-то завизжал, угрожающе рявкнул Ресслер — а потом его схватили за шкирку и потащили в темноту, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на его сопротивление.


	14. epaulette mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epaulette or Epaulet mate is, in its broadest definition, a checkmate where two parallel retreat squares for a checked king are occupied by its own pieces, preventing its escape.  
> "Эполетовый мат" - ситуация, когда в ситуации шаха королю мешают уйти с места атаки его же собственные фигуры.

По дороге Прескотт лихорадочно вспоминал, что стоит делать при похищении: обращать внимание на приметы; запоминать, как долго ехали; стараться разговорить похитителей, чтобы получить хотя бы примерное представление о том, с кем имеешь дело. Алгоритм сломался на первом же пункте: никаких примет, кроме кислого привкуса пакли и клея, он вычленить не смог; чувство времени в принципе не являлось его сильной стороной — благослови Господь изобретателей напоминалок, — а когда он попытался завязать разговор фирменным «Господа, давайте не будем пороть горячку и все обсудим», то получил такой сокрушительный удар в бок, что еще минут десять не мог отдышаться.

Квоту по избиениям за этот месяц он перевыполнил раза в три.

Мысли кружились в голове облетевшими с деревьев листьями, и Прескотт пытался поймать хоть одну из них. Безусловно, он понимал, _что_ происходит и _кто_ эти люди; но что с агентом Ресслером? Где его обещанная защита?

_Вдруг они его убили?.._

Во рту расцвел кислый, желчный привкус, и Прескотт потряс головой, отгоняя непрошенную мысль. Нет, нет-нет, Ресслера не могли убить. Этого сукина сына нельзя так просто сбросить со счетов —

_или все-таки можно?_

Ресслер Кольту никто, просто помеха, наверняка он дал своим ребятам вполне конкретные указания — убрать всех, кто попадет под руку и будет мешать. Рэддингтона бы не тронули, это же Рэддингтон, но всех остальных…

_(беспомощность)_

Ударила Прескотта под дых, выбивая остатки кислорода из легких. Даже если с Ресслером что-то случилось; даже если его труп сейчас остывает в том проклятом кафе, он ничего не может сделать, только сидеть здесь и ерзать ногами по сколькому полу.

Он даже не получил шанс попрощаться.

_(паника)_

Сложно сказать, за кого он боялся больше — себя или Ресслера.

_(если он жив)_

Ресслер, конечно, харизматичный засранец, но своя шкура ближе к телу; в переплетении двух угроз Прескотт терялся, как маленький ребенок в супермаркете, который внезапно потерял из вида мать. Им обоим конец, безусловно — но нет, нет, он хочет жить, этого просто не может быть, это нечестно,

нечестно!

_(отчаяние)_

Ему больше никогда уже не посмотреть в зеленые, как весенняя листва, настороженные глаза; больше не сказать «доброе утро, агент Ресслер»; больше не подразнить чопорного специального агента приглашением в кино — на фоне приближающейся собственной гибели всё это должно было казаться мелочью, но вместо этого разрасталось до размеров надувного динозавра в Диснейленде, подчеркивая жестокость происходящего: смерти плевать на планы, она просто приходит и берет то, что ей нужно, и никакого «прощайте, специальный агент Дональд Ресслер», никакого «мне было приятно общаться с вами», никакого «я поцеловал вас, потому что...»

Почему, почему, почему ты не мог просто разобраться с матерью Ресслера, как должно было?!

_Почему?!_

Беззвучный крик остался без ответа: машина затормозила, и Прескотт полетел головой вперед в черную бездонную пустоту. На краткий миг в сознаниия промелькнула яркая, безумная мысль — вот сейчас он разобьется и всё наконец закончится — но вместо этого он воткнулся головой во что-то мягкое и определенно живое, и сжался в ожидании нового удара.

Вместо этого его бесцеремонно подтолкнули в плечо, возвращая в вертикальное положение — беззвучно. Надежда затрепетала в горле пойманной птицей: слишком знакомый жест, слишком красноречивое молчание; но Прескотт побоялся облекать ее не то что в слова — в мысли. Один тычок в плечо ничего не значит, скорее всего, это

_(Ресслер, Ресслер, Ресслер!)_

охранник, проявивший неожиданное милосердие.

Загрохотали металлические двери, скрипнули рессоры; Прескотта схватили за шкирку, выволокли из машины и потащили черт знает куда, едва давая возможность идти — большую часть пути Прескотт спотыкался и ловил равновесие, нежели шел, а его безжалостно толкали в бока и в спину.

Молча.

Когда мешок сорвали с головы, по глазам резанул яркий свет, и Прескотт часто заморгал, привыкая к новой обстановке. Слишком ярко для подвала, слишком тихо для улицы, а запах сырой штукатурки довершает картину: стройка. Может быть, Кольт и великий оружейный магнат, но воображением знаменитого предка не отличается; Прескотт мог бы назвать десяток куда более располагающих мест.

На стройках решают дела люди без малейшей фантазии.

— Узнаешь? — от звука знакомого голоса Прескотта сковало льдом, и он даже перестал ерзать и замер, напряженно вглядываясь-вслушиваясь в пространство. Эхо услужливо разносило звук гулких шагов, и вскоре в поле зрения показался Кольт — в черном костюме, безупречно лощеный и с наигранным выражением несправедливо полученной обиды в каждой черточке лица. — Ты так разочаровал меня, Митчелл.

Прескотт рефлекторно дернулся; две его жизни различались двумя разными именами, и до сих пор Кольт охотно поддерживал эту игру, пусть и посмеивался порой над «паранойей» Прескотта. Назвав же его адвокатским именем, Кольт слил обе жизни воедино —

_потому что перед лицом смерти нет никаких тайн._

Сердце заколотилось в груди отчаянно, до боли, прострелившей руку и левую часть груди. Прескотт медленно, не спеша вобрал сухой воздух, но боль не исчезла, лишь чуть притупилась, но продолжала пульсировать где-то между пятым и шестым ребром.

— Ричард… — Прескотт качнул головой, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу; какая причина могла служить ему оправданием? Он не мог назвать ни одной достойной. — Я могу объяснить…

— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Кольт, останавливаясь в паре шагов от него. Прескотт неожиданно ясно увидел белую пыль на черных подворотах дорогих брюк. — Это твой талант, всегда был. Объяснить абсолютно все — даже то, что объяснить нельзя. Только вот я не настроен слушать, Митчелл. Мне наскучила твоя скользкая, омерзительная ложь, наскучили псевдоинтеллигентные замашки, наскучил ты сам. Ты жив лишь потому, что я люблю потакать своим слабостям — и сейчас этой слабостью является любопытство. Что произошло той ночью, когда ты убил моего отца?

Голос Кольта звучал оживленно, почти весело, словно речь шла о футболе, или о ставках на скачках, но в переливах интонаций Прескотт слышал до боли — буквально — знакомые ноты мертвенной отрешенной ненависти.

Не имеет значения, что он скажет. Его участь уже решена.

_И что все-таки с агентом Ресслером?.._

— Я не… — понимаю, хотел сказать он; Кольт цокнул языком, одним звуком обрывая торопливую тираду.

— Конечно, ты «не», — Кольт кивнул, небрежно пиная особо крупный камень — тот прогрохотал по полу, но звук затих так внезапно, что не осталось сомнений — упал либо в проем лестницы, либо в окно.

Интересно, какой здесь этаж?

— Ты никого не убиваешь, я знаю, у тебя кишка для этого тонка. Но все-таки _ты_ убил его, когда сделал выбор в пользу этого рыжего агента ФБР. Ресслера.

Прескотта вновь прошила дрожь. Он едва заметно дернулся, тщетно пытаясь ослабить стягивающие руки путы, и, четко проговаривая каждую букву, спросил:

— Что ты с ним сделал?

Кольт запрокинул голову в беззвучном смехе — Прескотт видел судорожно подрагивающий кадык — и сразу же опустил ее, вперив в Прескотта непроницаемый взгляд.

— Да ничего. Вон он, справа от тебя. Пыхтит и пытается просверлить во мне дыру.

Следовало проигнорировать очевидную приманку, но Прескотт не сумел и резко крутанул голову — боль в груди отдалась эхом где-то в горле, чтобы спустя миг раскатиться по телу волной безумного, нелогичного в данной ситуации облегчения.

Ресслер и в самом деле сидел справа-сзади, привязанный к стулу, с заклеенным скотчем ртом; из рассеченой брови сочилась неожиданно яркая алая кровь, и агент то и дело смаргивал ее, не в силах вытереть. В его взгляде читалось что-то — тяни время? Заткнись? Ох уж эти противоречивые невербальные знаки, — но Прескотт не был уверен ни в одной интерпретации — и потому повернулся обратно к Кольту…

И ничего не сказал.

Бессмысленно молить о пощаде, ставить условия, все эти «отпусти агента, и я расскажу все, что знаю». Стоит Кольту позвать своего дознавателя — не Билли, Льюиса, высокого безбашенного психопата без тормозов; странно, что его до сих пор тут не видно — и Прескотт и так расскажет все, что знает. Бессмысленно и умолять — мольбы его только распаляют, но ни на йоту не смягчают.

— Чего ты хочешь? — прямо спросил Прескотт, бросив попытки выстроить план. Это работа Ресслера, их этому учили, а он всего лишь адвокат — он не строит планы, а ищет в них изъяны и пробелы.

— Я хочу, дорогой мой Митчелл, чтобы ты рассказал мне всё, — Кольт широко улыбнулся, но в его глазах не было смеха. — Тогда я убью тебя и твоих друзей быстро, и, может быть, даже безболезнно. Всё зависит от тебя.

— Что — всё? — Прескотт с силой дернул руками — не в попытке освободиться, скорее от отчаяния. — Исповедаться тебе во всех своих грехах? Ну что ж, в первом классе…

Удар настиг его сзади и попал прямо по уху, взорвавшись без преувеличения адской болью в голове. Прескотт не вскрикнул — заорал благим матом, извиваясь на стуле, как уж на сковороде — и только смех Кольта заставил его замереть, хотя боль продолжала раскатываться по телу;

_значит, сзади него все-таки кто-то есть._

— Ты смешной, Митчелл. Правда, очень забавный. Это мне в тебе всегда нравилось. Ты и сейчас мне нравишься, но к сожалению, некоторые вещи невозможно простить. Но мне не доставит ни малейшего удовольствия пытать тебя, поэтому я прошу — расскажи всё сам. С самого начала, — вдруг голос Кольта поменялся, зазвучал почти трагически — и оттого еще более неестественно. — Почему, Митчелл? Что я тебе сделал, что ты предпочел вот это — мне?

Кольт обожал фарс; его любимым фильмом, насколько помнил Прескотт, был хрестоматийный «Хвост виляет собакой» — и даже сейчас он изо всех сил стремился подражать тому актеру, как же его там...

— Этим вопросом задаются все сильные мира сего с древнейших времен — _et tu, Brute?_ — от этого голоса что-то внутри Прескотта оборвалось — и разбилось. — Здравствуй, Ричард.

— Привет, Реймонд, — Кольт качнулся на каблуках, с наслаждением глядя в лицо Прескотту; улыбка вспарывала его лицо, как гарпун — китовье брюхо. — Кажется, кое-кто не ожидал твоего появления.

— О, вполне понятно, почему. Я пообещал мистеру Прескотту — или лучше называть вас мистер Хэтли? — свою защиту, — Рэддингтон выглядел чудовищно обыденно; воображение Прескотта, ожидавшее демонических декораций и мефистофелевского смеха, осталось разочарованным. Он кивнул Прескотту и остановился рядом с Кольтом — но не слишком близко. — Я сожалею, что поучаствовал в этой отвратительной истории, Ричард. Я не знал. А когда узнал, оказалось слишком поздно.

— Я не могу сказать «ничего», но я понимаю, — Кольт кивнул, переводя взгляд с Прескотта на Ресслера и обратно. — Спасибо, что дал наводку. Я подозревал, но до последнего отказывался верить, что мой Митчелл может пойти на такое. Почему, Митчелл? Почему? Я что, плохо обращался с тобой? Мало тебе платил?

— Вы обещали, — голос Прескотта все-таки дрогнул; он смотрел только на Рэддингтона. — Вы же _обещали_ …

Он не верил, не мог поверить — Рэддингтон казался ему таким искренним, таким… Надежным; черт побери, почему, как,

_за что?!_

Прескотт смотрел в круглое, луноподобное лицо, на котором не было ничего, кроме вежливого интереса; в лицо, с которого сползла очередная маска, на этот раз «доброго самаритянина», чтобы обнажить истинное лицо Рэддингтона, того самого безжалостного, эгоистичного дельца, идущего по головам и — периодически — по трупам.

Ресслер же говорил ему об этом; может быть, не напрямую, но говорил, и сам он, когда искал информацию, знал, с кем связывается — Реймондом Рэддингтоном! Как ему пришло в голову поверить ему, поверить в его искренность —

как Рэддингтон умудрился обхитрить его?!

Ответ не приходил — потому что Прескотт уже его знал, сказал с самого начала.

Рэддингтон _казался_. Для отчаявшейся души этого достаточно, и Прескотт поверил.

Потому что хотел поверить.

— Союзники сегодня — враги завтра, мистер Прескотт, — Рэддингтон чуть пожал плечами. — Встал выбор между вашей жизнью и моей, и заверю вас, он не был трудным.

_Реймонд-гребаный-Рэддингтон._

Прескотт много раз слышал, как Ресслер называет его так — или еще похлеще — и каждый раз не мог понять, почему —

_такой приятный импозантный мужчина, —_

а вот теперь понял.

И засмеялся — а что ему было терять?

— _Et tu_ , Рэддингтон?

— Ничего личного, мистер Прескотт, — во взгляде Рэддингтона в самом деле не было ничего личного. — Выживание.

— Митчелл, — голос Кольта прозвенел сталью, врываясь в разговор — он терпеть не мог, когда внимание публики уходило кому-то другому. — Не игнорируй меня, иначе Льюис займется тобой всерьез.

Так вот кто стоит позади — Льюис.

Здороваться Прескотту не хотелось, и он избавил себя от необходимости поворачиваться.

— Я хочу знать — почему?

Прескотт вскинул голову и усмехнулся прямо в лицо Кольту — он готов рассказать все, что касается дела, но его мотивы...

— Я позволю себе приподнять завесу тайны, Ричард, — Рэддингтон посмотрел на Прескотта мертвым рыбьим взглядом. — Чувства.

Рваный выдох вырвался из груди Прескотта. Не потому, что его «тайну» — какая там тайна, тоже мне, секрет Полишинеля — Рэддингтон собирался выдать Кольту, нет, совсем нет;

а потому что объект этой тайны сидел прямо позади него.

Ох, не так он представлял себе объяснение с Ресслером…

— Чувства? — переспросил Ричард; в голосе сквозило непонимание — и, несмотря на неподобающую обстановку, Прескотт смешливо фыркнул — и получил новый удар от Льюиса, оборвавший его смех в самом начале. Кольт походя кивнул, едва обратив внимание на спонтанный эксцесс. — Я не люблю загадки, Рэддингтон.

— Никаких загадок. Думаю, я не преувеличу, если скажу, что мистер Прескотт влюблен в агента Ресслера, — Рэддингтон произнес это до того буднично, что слова потеряли весь шарм и осыпались блестками с некачественной новогодней игрушки; дешевые слова, дешевые чувства;

_дешевый ты._

— Твое задание поставило его в ситуацию неминуемого выбора, и он выбрал своего возлюбленного — что, в моем понимании, очень жалкий поступок, — Рэддингтон скользнул пустым взглядом — Прескотт никогда не думал о том, насколько эти двое похожи между собой — по лицу Прескотта. — Чувства никогда не должны мешать бизнесу.

Кольт переступил с ноги на ногу, потом отступил на шаг. Такого лица у него Прескотт не видел никогда: смесь брезгливости, презрения, отвращения и чего-то еще — болезненного любопытства, нездорового влечения, так часто встречающегося у практикующих гомофобов. Прескотт очень часто видел такие лица в своей жизни.

Слишком часто.

— Влюблен? — повторил Кольт и провел ладонью по лицу, будто снимая невидимую паутину; черные глаза смотрели прямо на Прескотта. — В… В него? Серьезно?

— Нет никаких… — Рэддингтон готов был разразиться очередной тирадой о чувствах, принципах и сильных мира сего, без сомнения — но Кольт вскинул руку, обрывая его. Глаза Рэддингтона сузились, но он в самом деле замолчал -

_впервые в новейшей истории, ха?_

— Помолчи, — он подошел ближе, опустился перед Прескоттом на колени, заглядывая прямо в глаза. — Это правда, Митчелл? Ты еще и пидарас?

Прескотт сощурил глаза.

Человек в бизнесе больше двадцати лет; повидал расчлененку, военные действия, расстрелы, массовые убийства, взрывы мирных иракских районов; человек, который спонсирует мировой терроризм; человек, который убил собственную жену — Прескотт лично разбирался с ее телом, — в общем, человек с таким богатым послужным списком всерьез считает, что его можно задеть, назвав пидарасом?

Вот же идиот.

Прескотт не думал — он уже мертвец, так не все ли равно? Перед смертью

(снова?)

можно позволить себе то, чего никогда не позволил бы в других обстоятельствах. И Прескотт сложил губы в гротескный поцелуй и чмокнул воздух, расплывшись в широкой соблазнительной улыбке — работало и на геях, и на натуралах.

Проверено.

Кольт отшатнулся, словно он в него плюнул; Прескотт ни капли не удивился, получив по уху новый оглушительный удар — но перекошенное омерзением и ужасом лицо Кольта того стоило.

— Омерзительно! — прогрохотал он. Дрожащими руками достал из кармана платок, чуть не уронил его и в три приема промокнул лоб. — То есть, погоди-погоди, то есть мой отец погиб потому, что ты неспособен держать в узде свой член?! Потому что твой ебарь для тебя ценнее меня? Меня?! Господи, серьезно?! — возможно, впервые на памяти Прескотта Кольт не играл — такой ярости, такого бешенства он не видел никогда. — Я дал тебе работу, билет в будущее, жизнь без забот — и так ты отплатил мне за доброту?! — Кольт судорожно запихнул руку под полу пиджака. — Я пристрелю тебя прямо сейчас, ты, жалкий гребаный педик!..

— Одну минуту, Ричард, — подал голос Рэддингтон. Он с интересом наблюдал за истерикой Кольта, но по выражением его лица ничего нельзя было понять. — Что с нашей договоренностью?

— Забирай своего агента и валите отсюда, — Кольт со второй попытки вытащил из кармана небольшой «кольт» — Прескотт подавился иронией — и наставил дуло на Прескотта. — А с этим я разберусь сам.

Прескотт не чувствовал ничего. Должен был — предательство, обиду, гнев, страх, что там еще, — но вместо этого внутри разливалась пустота. Он хотел обернуться на Дональда, но не смог себя заставить. Не смог — даже зная, что не увидит его больше никогда; даже зная, что это его последние минуты — секунды — жизни; даже зная, что он умрет, ненавидимый агентом до самого нутра.

Не смог — ведь он попрощался с ним три недели назад, на стоянке, куда привез тело Элайзы Ресслер — и с тех пор медленно умирал, дожидаясь этого момента. Потому что он знал, знал с самого начала — ничем иным это дело не закончится; будет лишь много, очень много крови и смерть в конце.

— Даже если именно этот агент убил твоего отца? — негромко спросил Рэддингтон.

Прескотт вскинул голову — для чего ему говорить о?..

— Думаешь, я не знаю? — рыкнул Кольт; пистолет прыгал в его пальцах, опасный скорее для обладателя, чем для окружающих. — Этого всего бы не произошло, если бы этот пидар не притащил ему труп тупой суки, — щелчок предохранителя. — Валите отсюда, пока я добрый.

Прескотт закрыл глаза. Он не прощался с жизнью — потому что попрощался почти месяц назад — и не намерен был молить о прощении. Он хотел только одного — чтобы это всё наконец кончилось. Кончилось, черт побери, но —

_Рэддингтон, пожалуйста, пусть твои «друзья-враги» окажутся в нашу пользу, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ты же не просто так напомнил ему о Ресслере..._

— Нет, — элегически сказал Рэддингтон. — Этого бы не произошло, если бы твой отец не убил его мать. Тупую суку, по твоей терминологии.

Выстрел раскатился по стройке и заглох, запутавшись в лестничных пролетах; что-то толкнуло Прескотта в грудь и живот. Еще два выстрела прозвучали отдаленным эхом — едва слышно, в сравнении с первым.

Прескотт открыл сначала один глаз, потом другой. Мозги Кольта разлетелись по его костюму, чудом не попав на лицо, и красно-серые ошметки лениво сползали вниз по черной рубашке. Прескотт подумал, что мозги отвратительно отстирываются — в отличие от крови.

Труп на полу конвульсивно дернул ногой и затих.

Прескотт поднял глаза на Рэддингтона. Тот сжимал в крупном кулаке до нелепости маленький дамский пистолет — Ruger или что-то в этом духе, Прескотт не очень хорошо разбирался в оружии. Двадцать второй калибр, вполне достаточно, чтобы отправить к праотцам пару ублюдков… Прескотт закрутил головой в попытке найти, в кого угодил второй выстрел — и нашел еще одного «человечка» Кольта на полу позади Ресслера.

— Прошу прощения за клоунаду, мистер Прескотт, — Рэддингтон поставил пистолет на предохранитель и убрал его в карман, после чего скупо улыбнулся. — Боюсь, другого пути не было.

Прескотт тупо посмотрел на неего, после чего зеркально улыбнулся — такой же кривой, совсем невеселой улыбкой.

— Как видите, агент Ресслер, — Рэддингтон перевел взгляд за правое плечо Прескотта. — Я еще не настолько стар, чтобы не выполнять «полевые задания».

— Ммм! — отозвался Ресслер, и улыбка Рэддингтона стала чуть теплее.

— Я знал, что посоветовать скотч будет хорошей идеей.


	15. settled

— Вы это спланировали, — Прескотт потирал ноющие запястья — к счастью, ребята Кольта прибегли к помощи старого-доброго скотча, а не стяжек. — Черт побери, вы все это спланировали!

— Разумеется. Вы же не думали, что я отдам своего лучшего агента ФБР на растерзание просто так?

Ресслер красноречиво показал Рэддингтону средний палец. Хотя скотч с него сняли, он упорно хранил молчание — похоже, в знак протеста — и изъяснялся исключительно жестами. Прескотт сомневался, что кто-нибудь еще сумел бы выкинуть такой фокус и остаться в живых — а Рэддингтон лишь благодушно усмехнулся.

И хотя Рэддингтон старался, Прескотт видел — старался старался придать себе подобающий вид, но он отнюдь не выглядел веселым. Он нет-нет, да бросал взгляд на труп Кольта с дырой в башке — но Прескотт сразу отказался от идеи понять, что именно он думает по этому поводу: точно не рад, а большее не его ума дело.

— Разумеется, нет, — Прескотт покачал головой и осторожно расправил ноющие плечи: ни переломов, ни вывихов вроде бы не наблюдается. Ресслер скользнул по ним нечитаемым взглядом и отошел к телам, деловито принимаясь за обыск.

Прескотт смотрел, как на пол летят бумажники, документы, плотно скрученные пакетики с травой и даже чем-то подозрительно белым — и фыркнул, не в силах собрать слова в одну кучу. Две смерти за один месяц — слишком много, особенно когда обе не удаются. Пагубно влияет на мышление в частности, и на разум вообще.

У Прескотта, разумеется, были вопросы. Много вопросов: чья была идея разыграть этот цирк, кто предложил использовать его как приманку, какую роль в этом играл Ресслер — но каждый из них он, тщательно обдумав, отпускал прочь: в сущности, теперь ни один из них не имеет значения. Ситуация разрешилась, и разрешилась ко всеобщему — кроме Кольта и его людей — удовольствию, а потому не стоит злоупотреблять терпением Рэддингтона.

Но один, самый важный, вопрос все-таки не удержался и сорвался с языка:

— Вам не кажется, что было бы неплохо предупредить меня, мистер Рэддингтон? — и прозвучал он чуть грубее, чем хотелось бы Прескотту.

— Нет, не кажется, — нимало не смутившись, сказал Рэддингтон, поворачиваясь и глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Мистер Прескотт, я буду говорить с вами начистоту. У меня с вами давно есть свои счеты.

— А? — такого поворота Прескотт не ожидал, и под ложечкой противно засосало: какие такие счеты?.. Прескотт был уверен в одном: он никогда, ни разу не переходил Рэддингтону дорогу.

— Как я сказал, агент Ресслер мне очень дорог, — Рэддингтон приподнял бровь. — А я очень ревностно отношусь к дорогим для себя людям.

— Я никогда бы не… — Прескотт невольно бросил взгляд на Ресслера, который деловито обшаривал последний труп — самого Кольта. — Мистер Рэддингтон…

Слишком уж бессмысленными выглядели оправдания, особенно после того, как Рэддингтон сам озвучил причину столь пристального интереса Прескотта к Ресслеру; но не просто же так Рэддингтон сотрясает воздух?

Рэддингтон тоже посмотрел на Ресслера и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Когда вы поставили агента в столь… Щекотливую позицию с миссис Хитчин, я несколько раз хотел лично вмешаться в ситуацию, но агент Ресслер упорно продолжал убеждать меня, что он разберется с вами самостоятельно.

_«Лично вмешаться»._

Волосы на затылке Прескотта зашевелились от осознания, какой топор висел над его головой все это время.

— К сожалению, чем дальше, тем больше я сомневался в способности агента Ресслера разрешить эту ситуацию своими силами, — Рэддингтон понизил голос. — И тут вы делаете поступок, который раскрывает мне глаза на вашу мотивацию, мистер Прескотт. Я не питаю иллюзий относительно того, насколько сложно вам было сделать этот пресловутый выбор между Кольтом и Дональдом. И в каком-то смысле я даже восхищаюсь вами. Вы последовали велению сердца, а не разума, презрев опасность, которую навлекали на себя этим поступком. Очень смело и по-настоящему великодушно.

Взгляд Рэддингтона на миг затуманился неясной тоской, но когда он в следующий раз посмотрел на Прескотта, его глаза смотрели так же остро, как всегда.

— Однако это не значило, что вы не должны были понести наказание за то, что уже натворили. Вы превратили жизнь Дональда в ад, и я не мог спустить это вам, даже выказывая уважение вашей силе воли.

Прескотт покачал головой, не имея ни одного контраргумента позиции Рэддингтона.

— То есть это было мое наказание, — Прескотт посмотрел на труп Кольта, из затылка которого торчали осколки белых костей, и испытал внезапное пьянящее чувство дежа-вю, от которого подкосились ноги.

Черт побери, он же этой ночью опять едва ли сомкнул глаза. Недосып как новая пагубная привычка XXI века...

— Круги ада, если угодно, — охотно согласился Рэддингтон, мягко поддерживая его под локоть. — Аккуратнее, мистер Прескотт. Теперь мы с вами можем начать с чистого листа, и мне приятно этого признавать. При условии, разумеется, что работа агента Ресслера на вас закончена.

«Закончена». Прескотт бросил взгляд на Ресслера: тренированную задницу обтягивали строгие «уставные» брюки. Если он согласится, то больше никогда его не увидит; но Рэддингтон спас ему жизнь, и кто знает, когда удастся — и удастся ли вообще — вернуть ему этот долг.

Разве что так.

— Не будьте столь пессимистичны, — голос Рэддингтона вкрался в мысли, разбивая их плавное течение. — Дональд очень упрям и, вне всякого сомнения, крайне злопамятен; но ваш поступок тронул его сердце, пусть он никогда этого не признает. Иначе он бы ни за что не согласился выманить вас из дома…

— То есть он тоже знал, — Прескотт понял, что не удивляется этому. Он потер глаза и качнул головой. — И Дэмбе, должно быть, оставил ключи на столе не по причине внезапной забывчивости.

Тонкая улыбка Рэддингтона была ему ответом.

— Это было жестоко, — веско сказал Прескотт, не слишком веря в свои слова.

— Вы это заслужили, — Рэддингтон улыбнулся чуть шире. — Но вы действительно были под моей защитой, Генри. В таких делах нельзя ничего гарантировать — но в итоге все сложилось как нельзя лучше и вы почти не пострадали. Впрочем, рекомендую вам показаться отоларингологу — у вас идет кровь.

Прескотт коснулся пальцами мочки и с удивлением понял, что Рэддингтон прав — при этом он слышал так же хорошо, как и всегда, почему и не обратил внимания на свою рану.

Пожалуй, к лучшему.

— Я полагаю, теперь я работаю на вас, — Прескотт бросил на Рэддингтона косой взгляд.

— У меня еще не было настолько хорошего чистильщика, — охотно кивнул Рэддингтон. — Признаюсь честно, ваше присутствие на моей стороне мне не только приятно, но и выгодно.

— А агент Ресслер? — Прескотт не мог вот так запросто, по одному слову Рэддингтона, забыть о нем.

Два взгляда скрестились на специальном агенте; тот, присев над кучкой набросанных друг на друга вещей, старательно поджигал стодолларовую купюру.

— Агент Ресслер лезет в мои дела не больше, чем нужно. Не думаю, что с этим будут проблемы, — сказал Рэддингтон, когда небольшой костер из травы, банкнот и паспортов наконец разгорелся.

Ресслер встал, обернулся; заметил, что на него смотрят, и демонстративно отвернулся, направляясь к выходу и нарочно шаркая ногами по пыльному полу.

— На вашем месте я бы не ждал у моря погоды, мистер Прескотт, — сказал Рэддингтон, созерцая разгорающийся костерок. — Агент Ресслер знаменит своим упрямством, и вы можете ждать ответного шага до самого морковкиного заговения. Вы же выглядите как человек гибкий и целеустремленный, так что это ваш ход.

Должно быть, что-то витало в воздухе; а может быть, измученный бессонницей Прескотт невольно подпал под известное обаяние Рэддингтона — потому что он, неожиданно даже для себя, исторг из груди свой самый большой страх, о котором никогда и никому не говорил —

строго говоря, говорить было некому.

— У него же была невеста, — чуть слышно сказал он. — Не думаю…

Рэддингтон коротко хохотнул.

— Подобная ограниченность вам не к лицу, мистер Прескотт. Безусловно, у Дональда были отношения с женщинами; но кто сказал, что только лишь с ними?

Прескотт поймал многозначительный взгляд; Рэддингтон чуть заметно сжал его плечо и направился следом за Ресслером, а Прескотту оставалось только созерцать догорающий костер и осмысливать прощальные слова Рэддингтона —

в самом деле, пути некоторых людей неисповедимы.


End file.
